Forever Gone, Forever You
by arte0135
Summary: Since he was a child, Harry Potter dreams of the color blond. Haunted by it, he searches Hogwarts for that exclusive shade and when he finds it, a past world of hatred, anger, betrayal and true love is awaken. Completely AU since year one.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: completely AU, male x male love and reincarnation. Disregards all of the HP books and Harry actually has a normal school year and has no school enemies, hint hint.

I owe nothing, if I did I would be living the life.

Forever Gone, Forever You:

_Long, slivery blond hair. So beautiful. So beautiful. White. Black. Innocence tainted. Jealousy and hate._

Ten years old Harry Potter awoke, sweat covering his body as his breathing returned to normal. He groaned when he saw the time was 2:30 a.m. He rolled over in his makeshift cot and ignored the exhaustion in his bones from his countless chores. Harry tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't go back to sleep. All he saw was blond.

Over time, Harry thought that he would forget his dreams, but they only increased in detail. The images were blurry, but he could remember blond. Beautiful blond hair that he wanted to run his fingers in. But his dreams were more than blurry images, but emotions. Strong, dark emotions consisting of possessiveness, jealousy and betrayal. Always the betrayal that made his heart burn and hatred spread within his veins.

Those emotions always made him pause, but he never bothered to examine them in more detail. He had another more important things to worry about, for example the return of bloody Voldemort.

It had been bad enough to return to the wizarding world and be hailed at their Savior. It always made him uncomfortable, but thankfully he had nothing to worry about except homework and passing his classes.

His first year had been a great learning experience and he loved being taught the wonders of magic. He had finally found a place where he belonged; Hogwarts had been become his true home, the place where his heart laid.

As the years progressed he was able to handle his celebrity, although he hated the numerous fans that would surround him. Seeing the lovesick expression of the female population felt wrong and at nights he would only dream of blond.

Blond that he could never find. Every shade he saw was wrong and the closest he had gotten was a Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, but his blond was not her. Which was a good thing as her eyes freaked him out. They were misty big blue eyes that pierced through him and chilled him to the bone.

At least she was a year behind him and he didn't need to deal with her. Whenever their eyes would meet she usually looked at him with disappointed and ill-disguised disgust. That always unnerved him as she had no reason to have that reaction, but who was he to know how crazy people worked?

Her reaction puzzled him. He expected that sort of behavior from the Slytherins, who he hated. The Ravenclaws stayed in the sidelines, while the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors worshipped him.

Since entering the wizarding world he hated Slytherins with a passion. The first time he heard the word, he felt an irrational hatred build inside him and when he learned that the house produced Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he felt justified in feeling the way he did. It was one of the things he and Ron had in common.

He was proud of being a Gryffindor, like his parents before him. And it showed; the hat barely touched his head when it sorted him into Gryffindor.

All his life he had never had any friends, but now he had a close knit of people who cared about him. He found a family in his godfather Sirius, who was later cleared of all charges when surprisingly enough Ron's rat was discovered to be Peter Pettigrew in their second year.

He now spent his summers with Sirius and Remus, another friend of his parents. He also considered the Weasleys as family; they had taken him in and made him feel a part of their family. And though he loved them, he felt uncomfortable around Ginny.

Ginny was a nice girl, but she was too…much like his mother. They both had the same red hair, which oddly reminded Harry of something or someone from his dreams, but he could never grasp who.

Since the youngest Weasley came to Hogwarts, she developed a massive crush on him. Which was flattering, but he felt nothing towards her. He saw her as Ron's little sister. He knew that Hermione was advising her to date around and act like she was over him, so that he would finally notice her, but he knew he never would.

She had tried to make him jealous by dating Dean Thomas, but he was more concerned about the Quidditch team being messed up if they broke up then any potential relationship with her. He knew that the Weasleys would approve and he could feel the subtle looks Hermione and Ron would give him, but he felt no attraction to her. Even Sirius joined the bandwagon; stating that the apple didn't fall far from the trees; luckily Remus had been able to see that that was the problem and had stopped him from making any ill-fated plans to get them together.

To a certain extent, he could understand where they were coming from. Statistically they were well matched. They both came from Light families; they were Gryffindors, attractive and Quidditch stars. But he felt nothing and at nights all he could think about was blond. Slivery blond hair, pale skin and pouty lips. And yet he found nothing. He searched all over the school and found no one that fit that description.

But his teenage days were over when Dumbledore announced Voldemort was back two weeks after his fifth year ended. He had been shocked. It was so unexpected he felt blinded on what to do next. Everyone had the same expression; some felt fear, but everyone was stunned that Voldemort had been back and it was thanks to Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

Harry knew that the Marauders hated him since they were in school together, but the man ignored him and took points off when he failed to follow instructions. If he had any fault it was that he was biased in favor of Slytherins, which was expected as he was their Head of House and everyone treated them with suspicion, so they needed someone to champion them.

He had been allowed to some of the Order's meetings and found that Snape was a spy, which he had to be keep secret and tell no one, not even his best friends. His position was too valuable to be given away because his friends couldn't keep their noses out of his business.

That had annoyed Hermione, who believed she needed to learn every detail until McGonagall made her see reason. Now, she backed off, but he could see the envy in her eyes that he was allowed into such meetings, that sentiment was shared by Ron, whose Mum didn't want her children anywhere near the war. They had even had a fight about it, but since he had permission from his guardian, no one could fault him; although Molly Weasley had disagreed. Loudly.

She and Sirius had gotten into an argument, which he won. He was the Boy-Who-Lived; his parents were dead thanks to the Dark and he had a right to know since it was certain Voldemort would come after him. And Harry agreed with Sirius.

But although the Weasley children and Hermione thought it was a privilege, it was more of a frustrating experience than an exciting opportunity. The Order was in chaos, no one was exactly sure on what to do next and no information was forthcoming.

Even Snape had nothing to add as he was spelled not to reveal any names, no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to name names. So the Order couldn't do surveillance. All Dark families were put under some sort of scrutiny, but they didn't have the manpower to spy on them all. And since his return, it had been quiet. Peaceful even.

No mysterious deaths appeared, no missing people were reported. The Ministry was quiet; all they knew was that Snape had been summoned and he saw Voldemort, who welcomed them and gave a speech on a "new world-order" and dismissed them.

They only thing they could do was try to gather allies, which was not going so well. The creatures refused to side with the Light, so the best they could hope for was that they would remain neutral. At least they were going to train him once school began.

Summer vacation passed by very quickly and Harry was excited to go to school. For some reason he felt that this year would be different and he was sure to had nothing to do with training.

It was a mad race to get everything ready and prepared to arrive to the Express on time. It was chaos with pets, trucks and last minute items that needed to be packed. Harry, for the first time, had packed his belongings ahead of time and watched as everyone panicked to get everything done on time.

Arriving ten minutes early to the train, Harry walked to find an empty compartment when he bumped into another student. He murmured an apology, not really paying attention until he caught the sight of silvery blond from the corner of his eye.

Harry whipped his head to find it again, but it seemed to disappear into the crowd of students. He felt like banging his head for his stupidity. He tried not to get his hopes up, no doubt it would be a false alarm, but what if it wasn't?

What if that blond was his blond? The one he had been searching for years and now found, but slipped so easily through his fingers. He decided to turn back when Hermione tried to tug him into a compartment, but he broke free and without a word turned to look for his blond.

Harry felt like he searched through every compartment in the train and found nothing. He hoped he was not going crazy. His dreams were not more detailed than before, although they were more frequent. He shook his head and went to join his friends, who looked at him curiously, but left him alone.

School started without any incident and although he wanted to put the train ride behind him, Harry found he couldn't. He tried to attribute it to stress and frustration over the whole Voldemort situation, but he found that he couldn't.

The more he tried not to think, the more he remembered. And he was extremely busy to be worrying about phantom blonds; he had NEWT classes, training, prefect duties and Quidditch; he couldn't afford to be sidetracked.

Months passed and Harry never saw his slivery blond again. He had almost given up hope. He was tried and exhausted with his workload and training and he sick of having to hear Hermione nag him to get a girlfriend. No doubt, she expected him to chose Ginny, but he keep putting her off by citing how busy he was to concern himself with a relationship.

Ginny and Dean broke up a month ago and he thanked his lucky stars that they didn't have a game until January as their relationship ended in a sour note. Harry expected that it would; the girl was using him and didn't really care about him. Of course, Ron took her side and was glaring at Dean. Harry wisely keep to himself and didn't give an opinion nor did he side with anyone. It wasn't his business after all.

Unfortunately she now kept looking in his direction and he knew that Hermione was trying to pave the way. She was her best friend and to a certain degree that did anger him. He hated being manipulated and was not about to date a girl he would never want to appease the people around him. Plus, it was too cookie cutter for him: dating the girl that was his best friend's sister, who was dating his other best friend, who happened to be the girl best friend. That was too much for him.

He walked back to the dorm after spending three hours training in the dungeons with Tonks, an Auror who was cousins with Sirius. He was running his hand through his hair, groaning at the thought of the miserable three foot essay for Potions he had to so when he bumped into someone.

Harry tiredly apologized until the scent of lavender and vanilla alerted his senses. He quickly reached out and caught the person with the scent and smiled when he saw a boy with slivery blond hair and blue eyes looking at him oddly. The boy pushed his hand off and walked away, his pace increasing until he disappeared from Harry's view.

Harry had been too entranced to follow him instead he watched the willowy figure walk away, desire coursing through him. But when he saw his silvery blond head turn a corner, Harry snapped and ran to catch up to him, but found nothing.

He punched the wall in frustration not caring that his hand was now bloody. He had finally found his blond and he had let him walk away. His blond with beautiful blue eyes surrounded by lush lashes and pouty red lips, all contained in a pale heart-shaped face. And his hair! Long, slivery blond hair that curled at the ends. He was perfect.

He didn't care that the blond was a boy. That did not matter. Not at all when he was perfection itself. Unknowingly, his eyes began to glow a bright green similar to the killing curse.

He walked all around the dungeons, trying to find his blond again and even though he knew that he would find nothing, he continued to search until he came across the Slytherin dorms.

Harry felt rage when he saw the snake portrait, but he wasn't a fool. He knew what it meant: his perfect blond was a Slytherin.

He didn't know what to feel. Betrayal was the main emotion warring within him, but he knew, deep inside him that it didn't matter. It didn't matter his Draconis was a Slytherin.

The name made Harry pause. He never heard that name before, so why did he think the blond's name was Draconis? He shook his head and went to the Gryffindor dorms all the while thinking of blond.

It wasn't until he walked into the common room that he heard a scream. Ginny quickly went up to him and gentle grabbed his hand. Harry looked down on it and saw his hand caked in blood, his knuckles bruised. He also saw Ginny's hand covered in calluses gained from Quidditch and light freckles. He snatched his hand and sneered. It felt wrong, so wrong.

"Harry, you're hurt. You should go to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione whispered as she approached them. She internally winced when she noticed hurt flash on Ginny's face. Harry still didn't see her and something inside her told her that he never would. But, she was stubborn. She knew that they would be happy together if Harry gave her the chance.

Harry looked at her, his eyes bright and with a flick of his wand he healed his hand and went to his dorm. He felt the room speechless at his show of wordless and advanced magic.

_So beautiful, he was supposed to belong to me! He looked around the room wildly, his magic uncontrollable. He screamed as all the glass in the room shattered. Draconis was meant to be his! His to touch, to love, but no __**he**__ had to get in the way! And he swore to Merlin, __**he**__ would pay._

_He looked in a mirror and saw his reflection. He looked untamed. His hair the color of blood, usually so groomed was messy, his bright green eyes possessed a feral look in them. He smiled, his face crazed. He would get his revenge, if Draconis would not be his, then he would belong to no one._

Harry abruptly woke up, softly cursing under his breath. This was the first time he remembered his dream in perfect clarity. He sat up and looked at his hand, no longer bloodied and wondered what happened until the memories of last night caught up to him.

He didn't care that Ginny's feelings were hurt. They had ignored his feelings on the matter after all. He thought about his blond, his Draconis. Whatever happened in the past, he would make sure it didn't happen again. He would capture him even if he had to betray and hurt everyone he knew.

It was early, but he got up and took a shower and planned. He would get his blond. Once he was finished he looked in the mirror and saw his eyes bright with determination. His hair was messy as ever, but it was black not blood red. No wonder the Weasleys reminded him of someone. They reminded him of himself for he knew he was seeing himself in the past.

He might have hated Divination with a passion, but he had paid attention. Past lives were a theory as no one knew what happened to a soul. Some said the soul passed on, although no one could agree where they went; while others speculated that souls never died, but were reincarnated. And now Harry had the answer.

He would not tell anyone. Firstly because it was no one's business and they would try to change his mind. Hermione would nag him and tell him he was being stupid. She might be considered to be the brightest witch in their year, but Harry had noticed that she was very narrow minded and he didn't want to argue with her.

Plus, she would want to know how and why and ask a million questions. And if he answered she would tell him that he belonged with someone else, i.e. Ginny. So he would keep this information to himself and search for his blond and his past self.

* * *

A/N: New story! I have so much to do! I have to finish F&A, along with True Appearances, Broken and two short stories in Mine. I also adopted two drabbles from StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. And have to do to request for Rhea Bleu, which I will do. They will be featured in Mine and I also have to do another request for What Hurts the Most. I wrote Becoming Bella and although that is incomplete it can stand alone as a one-shot. Rebecca is permanently on hiatus.

Honestly I have no idea when Broken will be finished. A part of me wants to take it down and change it as I am so tired of reading Draco hurting Harry stories. I am writing a lot of bottom Draco storylines b/c so few of them exist that are any good. I love a bottom Harry, but I want some top Harry sometimes. So expect that to happen, although I don't mind doing any bottom Harry request for Mine.

Again, I don't do: rape, sexual assault, molestation and noncon stories. Het. also does not count. I have two het stories on my favorite list. One of them is by Excenturykemuse and she can do no wrong in mind. I also don't do any Weasley pairings, it's not my cup of tea.

School began and I have four classes, three of which are junior level courses and I am just a freshman, so I have a lot of studying ahead of me. I also have a job as a tutor at my college and I beta another author, so my writing time will decrease and I won't update as much. I will try to update at least one a month and I will finish my stories. I also hate it when authors let months, even _years_ pass before they pick their stories up again. If for some reason, I can't finish them I will give them up for adoption, but that is the last thing I want to do as I really have so much I want to do.

Again thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2:

He tried not to run, even though his heart beat wildly in his chest. His magic was in chaos and a part of him wanted to cry in desperation. Thankfully, he was able to hide. He quickly turned a corner and cast an invisibility charm and a notice-me-not spell on himself. He felt a sigh of relief when Potter overlooked him, especially when he punched a wall.

That made him jump slightly, but what made him more terrified was the look in his eyes. They were wild, unrestrained and bright. The green orbs glowing like the killing curse. Draco waited in a dark alcove until he was certain Potter had left.

His only chance of escaping him was by going to the Slytherin Dorms. Once he found his chance, he ran into the common room, ignoring the surprised looks he was getting. He quickly went to his dorm and snuggled into his bed sheets.

This was not his year. He had managed to avoid Potter for five years. And he had slipped twice already. The first time during the Express, where he bumped into him. Fortunately his height helped him to escape and he cast a notice-me-not spell on himself throughout the train ride. Which was a good thing as Potter had searched every compartment on the train; his behavior left many curious, but Draco felt scared.

No one knew why he felt that way, why he tried to go unnoticed at Hogwarts. He didn't play Quidditch, even though he was an excellent flier. He begged his Godfather Severus to not put him on the Quidditch team and to not make him a prefect. All of which would put him on Potter's radar.

Thankfully, Dumbledore had learned his lesson and didn't pair the Slytherins and Gryffindors for any of the major classes; instead they shared Arithmancy and Ancient Runes together, which Potter avoided.

His family looked at him weirdly and Pansy was frustrated on why he acted the way he did. And to a certain extent Draco didn't know either. His magic warned him, screaming at him to keep away from him, that Potter was dangerous and would hurt him. And his eyes, they drove everyone into distraction and girls called them sexy, but he found them repulsive. Something about those eyes made Draco's skin crawl. Twice he bumped into him, the last time Potter grabbed him and this touch disgusted him, although he hid his reaction. He always had.

Potter's magic, although powerful and very Light, made him shiver in revulsion. It danced over his skin, trying to lick and join with his magic, but it felt wrong, so wrong. The moment he laid eyes on him, Draco stopped and he felt something inside him cry out, warning him, so he turned away and never looked back.

He trusted his magic and if it told him to keep away, he would.

Since he was a child, he could feel his magic danced under his skin. He could feel magic everywhere around him, every breath he took was magic and it calmed him, lauding him to sleep. It was his own personal melody that he couldn't share with anyone. Not that he didn't want to, but no one else felt magic like he did.

The closest person he found that could feel magic was Luna and although she was very eccentric, Draco loved spending time with her. Everyone in Slytherin knew that she was off limits, if they even dared to prank her or hurt her they would find themselves under severe pain.

But that had all changed. And it happened this past summer, Draco bit his lip to stop the silly and sappy smile from forming on his lips, this summer, he met _him_. His presence made him irrationally happy and when he would look at his direction, all Draco could do was smile, his eyes bright with happiness.

His day-dreaming was interrupted by Pansy, who was followed by Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you alright Draco? You came in the dorm looking very spooked." Pansy asked gently as she sat at the end of his bed. His friends made themselves comfortable around the room.

Draco opened his eyes; the calming atmosphere shattered with that question, "No, I am not. I walked into Potter, who grabbed me and smiled." A shiver pass through his body, "He looked for me and punched a wall when I disappeared. No, I'm not fine Pans. I am scared."

They all looked at the blond bundle on the bed before looking at each other. They could never understand why Draco seemed to hate Potter. Since the first moment he saw him, he turned the other way, muttering about his magic warning him to keep away.

And as the years passed by, it got worse. He avoided playing Quidditch even though he had been so excited about playing when he came to Hogwarts and he rejected the prefect badge, even though he had the best grades in Slytherin and in their year.

They all knew the reason: Draco's magic warned him. Bring able to sense magic was a very rare and unique gift and identified him as a very powerful wizard.

Pansy had to admit to herself that Draco was a truly cunning snake to be able to avoid Potter for five years, even though Potter had never done anything to them; he preferred to hate them from afar and sneered their way. In fact, she was sure no one outside of Slytherin knew who Draco was. He was truly invisible, keeping his head down and his power to himself.

The only reason they all knew was because they were childhood friends. That and Lucius Malfoy was a very powerful enemy to have if his only son was found to be an extremely talented wizard by the Light, who would doubt try to exploit him. Plus, he was the only family he had left; his wife died after child birth, so he loved Draco with every fiber of his being. He was his beautiful blond child after all.

Also, she didn't feel magic like he did, so she couldn't tell him he was being stupid or paranoid. Pansy moved to his side and gently run her fingers in his hair before tucking it behind his ear, "What will you do?"

"Hide." The one word summarizing his entire plan.

Daphne bit her lip, "I never understood Draco, but can you please remind me why you hate him?"

Draco sat up and looked at her, "Every time I see him, my magic panics. I feel desperation and anxiety and need to get away from him. Plus, I am a Malfoy and a Slytherin. He would hate me; first for being a snake and secondly because his best friend's family hates mine. I don't need a school rivalry, Daphne. He is their Savior and Dumbledore's favorite, if he decided to bully me or harm do you think anyone, but Severus would help me?"

She shook her head, knowing it was the truth as the rest of his friends looked at him, trying to be reassuring. Theo looked slightly angry and Draco turned away from him. He knew that he liked him, but it didn't matter anyways. He knew that Draco would never return those feelings, especially after this summer.

He gave them a small smile before lying down again, burying himself deeper in his blankets. He felt Pansy squeeze his shoulder before he heard the shuffle of feet and the door close. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. The only good thing was that Potter didn't know his name. He would avoid all meals and hide in his dorm.

Draco shifted and laid on his back and shivered at the smile he gave him. He didn't need his magic to know that that didn't bode well for him. He shook his head and wiped his mind any of thoughts of bloody Potter and thought of him.

It didn't take long for his cheeks to flush in embarrassment and he put a pillow on his face to stop himself from squealing like a teenage girl. Already in a span of less than two months, Draco had a crush.

And why wouldn't he? He was intelligent, powerful, attractive (an understatement!) and loving. Since he first met him, Draco was attracted to him. His presence made him giddy with happiness and peace.

And although he made him feel that way, they were mere shadows of the feelings he got from his dreams. Dreams that made him feel like he was in a cocoon of comfort, contentment and never ending love.

Since he was a child, he had recurring dreams. He remembered nothing but blurry images, which in themselves were useless. However, he always remembered lying in a white bed, feeling happy and safe.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled, wanting to feel that way when he was actually conscious and not asleep.

The week passed by without incident. He had spent all his time in his dorm or spent it under notice-me-not charms. It wasn't a difference really; he was invisible to the population of Hogwarts, only Severus knew his name and actually interacted with him. The rest of the professors spent their time simpering to Granger and Potter, which really didn't bother him like it did the other Slytherins.

But what was alarming was Pansy's report that Potter had spent the week looking their table with avid interest. So much so that he had sparked the interest of his friends and confused the whole Gryffindor table. He would be lying if said that that didn't worry him, it did. But he would endure like he always had…also they were a month weeks away for Yule break, so he could make due.

Another change was his dreams. He could never recall images and voices. He hear laughter on a good night, screams and pleading on a bad one. Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back on a wall as he waited for the class in the Charms room to leave and make way for his block. As he did he remembered his last dream.

_He could hear laughter in the room and he turned smiling at the figure approaching him, he couldn't help feeling shy and slowly a blush overtook his face._

"_I really can't see what you see in him. He is good looking, but I really prefer his colleague. At least he won't look down on me and sneer."_

_He rolled his eyes at his eyes at his friend's stupidity. Yes, at first glance he was gloomy and unapproachable, but he was passionate, a hidden fire within his eyes. _

_He smiled at him when he saw him looking at him with appreciation. Regardless of what anyone said he knew that he was the one for him, how could anyone believe that –_

Suddenly he felt his magic panic and he opened his eyes and as he did, his heart sank. A few feet away was the person he had been avoiding for years, Harry Potter, who looked at him smiling, his eyes bright.

He looked him up and down in appreciation and it felt so wrong, so intrusive. When _he_ looked at him that way, his heart would begin to beat in excitement. Now, he wanted to run, feeling trap.

"Harry, we have to go. Why are you even stopping?" Hermione pulled on him so that they could go to their common room, but he couldn't not when he saw him.

There a mere feet away from him was Draconis with his beautiful blue eyes closed leaned back on the wall, his slivery blond hair somehow glowing.

He was beautiful and Harry smiled at him when he opened his eyes and looked directly at him. Harry couldn't stop his admiration of him. His body was slender and petite, probably only coming to his chin and Harry didn't think he could do nothing wrong. Hell, he could be a Death Eater and Harry would still want him. He would always want him and would never stop wanting him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He knew people were looking at him and he could hear Hermione huff, but it didn't matter. He saw the blond look to his right, silently communicating with a female Slytherin.

"I told you not to come today. You're still sick from this week, why don't you go to bed?" The female asked as she put a hand on his forehead, checking for fever.

Harry felt a tinge of jealousy that she could so easily touch him, but that was quickly overshadowed by the fact that the blond was sick. He felt Hermione tug on his sheet, but he moved away and approached them.

Draco looked over Pansy's shoulder and panicked. He had been gratefully that she had tried to save him, but it had been the wrong thing to do as Potter approached them. Fortunately, Professor Flitwick came out and was surprised to see his students standing there in shock and anticipation.

"Is everything alright? Class is about to begin. Harry?" Harry turned to look at his small professor and smiled.

"I am fine, Professor, but one your student seems to be sick. I would like to take him to the hospital wing." As soon as those words left his month, Draco panicked and wildly looked at Pansy and his friends, who all cringed. He began to hyperventilate, wanting to get away and promptly blacked out.

Harry managed to catch the blond before he hit the floor. He cuddled him in his arms before picking him up, bridal style.

"That's very kind of you, Harry. Twenty points to Gryffindor. You can take Mr. Malfoy to Madame Promfrey." Seeing the horror on Miss. Parkinson's face, "Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy will be fine. Come along everyone."

Slowly everyone began to go in the room, but not before glancing at them, whispering. They all knew Harry hated Slytherins, so to see him be kind to one was shocking.

Pansy and her friends stayed outside, not wanting to leave Draco alone. "Give him to me Potter. I don't know what sick game you are playing, but you hate us, so why help us? Theo can take Draco and you can go on your merry way with the rest of your pets."

Hermione and Ron bristled at the insult, "She right, mate. Why are you worrying about scrum? He is a Malfoy and a Slytherin; you should have let the fool hit his head. May be he would have died and stopped contaminating the world with his filth."

One of the males looked ready to attack. Harry narrowed his eyes at him before glaring at Ron, "I don't care. He needs my help. And don't ever say that about him. I could give a rat's ass about his last name."

He gave the group a withering glare before making his way to the hospital wing. Pansy's stared at him in horror and sighed in relief when she saw Theo go after him.

She then turned to look at Potter's friends and sneered at them before leading everyone into the Charm's room. Daphne looked at her, knowing that Draco would be angry with them for letting Potter take him, but there was nothing she could have done. At least Theo was with him.

Harry knew that one the male was following him; in fact, it was the same one that looked ready to attack Ron for his comment. He rolled his eyes at his immature behavior. He would make sure to talk to him later so that he would leave the small blond alone.

Harry looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiled. He was too light and Harry resolved to make sure that he would eat more. If it were not for the fact that he was sick and he was being followed, Harry would have taken him to his dorm.

A shivered passed through him at the thought of having the blond lay on his bed. He could imagine it: the small figure entwined with his sheets, smelling of him. The thought pleased him and he would make once they were together that he would spend his nights in his bed where he belonged.

He might be a Slytherin, but Harry didn't want his lovely Draconis near the house. Harry was willing to play nice with his friends, but he doubted that he could be able to get along with the rest of the snakes. He would also make sure that neither Hermione nor Ron tried to harass him or treat him with anything less than respect.

So far, he had not been able to learn anything about the past, but he would make sure to avoid doing anything stupid. He would properly court his beauty and would do anything for him. Hell, he would join the Dark if he asked. It was absolutely crazy how much power the oblivious blond had over him, but it didn't matter. He would make sure the past didn't repeat itself.

Harry looked down at his blond again and he tightened his grip on him. It didn't matter that he was a Malfoy and that his best mate hated his family, his Draconis was precious.

If Harry placed his cards right, he would be a Potter and within a few years be round with their child: a pretty little baby with blond hair and green eyes or raven hair and blue eyes. But, he preferred blond instead; his Draconis had a very unusual and beautiful shade of blond and it would be a shame for it to disappear.

Even now, he couldn't believe that males could get pregnant. He really was naïve when it came to the ways of wizards and their culture and traditions. But he would make sure to ratify that. He knew that the Malfoys were an ancient family and valued such traditions. In fact, they were said to be allied with Voldemort.

That didn't bother him, but as long as they left his Beauty alone. He hoped that his father would not make a huge issue out of it. Or hate the fact that he was a half-blood. Then again according to Dumbledore so was Voldemort and if he was a follower, he really couldn't complain.

He approached the doors of the hospital wing and placed the blond of a bed. Seeing that Madame Promfrey was out, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Suddenly, the annoying boy caught to him and sneered at him, "Get the hell away from Draco, Potter. I don't care who the fuck you mess with, but he is off limits."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but smirked. So the beauty's name was Draco. Draco and Draconis, both names meaning dragon. Ironic.

His reaction seemed to piss the male even more, "Leave Potter!"

Seeing a wand pointed at him annoyed him, but he made sure to barely react. He waited years for Draco, hell centuries and past lives for him and no little boy was keeping him away from him.

"Why? It is not like you're dating him." Harry enjoyed seeing a hint of pain flash through his blue eyes.

But the male smirked, "How do you know that Draco isn't mine?" Now, it was his turn to feel jealous and betrayed. For the sake of his health and Draco's that better not be true. The thought of another man touching the blond, taking him was enough to make bile appear in his throat. He already lost Draco once, he was not about to lose him again, especially to the little snot in front of him.

Harry got up, ready to beat the shit out of him when the nurse finally came in. Feeling the tension in the room, she quickly kicked them out. They both protested seeing that the blond was still unconscious, but Madame Promfrey wouldn't hear any of it. It was their punishment for having, in her very eloquent words, a "pissing contest".

They both stared at her in shock hearing such a prim and proper woman use such vulgar language, but they quickly glared at the door when it was promptly slammed in their faces. With one last threatening glance at one another, they left for their respective dorms.

The moment he stepped inside, he could feel the whispers and stares on him. Not that that was anything different, but today it was more obvious than before. Of course, it was not every day that a Slytherin hater like himself helped one of the snakes, especially the enemy of his best mate's family.

But they would all have to deal with it. Draco was not going away any time soon. Harry ignored the chatter and speculative looks and went up to his dorm. As soon as he opened the door he was confronted by Hermione and a glaring Ron. Harry rolled his eyes at their behavior. It was his life and he could do whatever the hell he wanted without their consent, especially their permission.

"Harry we need to talk." Hermione said in a very tight voice.

Harry scowled at her, "I don't need a bloody lecture, Hermione. I can do whatever the fuck I want with my life. You're not my keeper." He went straight to the point not wanting to beat around the bush.

Hermione looked stricken, but she was quickly filled with indignation. "I care about you Harry and I won't let you make a mistake! Why the sudden interest in the Slytherins? You hated them all beforehand now you look for them… for that boy! I demand an explanation!"

The old Harry would have sighed tiredly and answered all of her questions, but something inside him broke in that instant. That bloody, good for nothing Mudblood! His anger keep increasing, although he did pause to wonder why he would refer to one of his best friends in such a way, but all those thoughts were swept aside.

"Did you not hear me? It is my life and you are not my keeper, I owe you nothing! You can't demand anything of me! Do I ask you every detail about your life? Or is it because I am the Boy-Who-Lived, so you're entitled to know everything about me?"

His stare was cold and challenging. Hermione bit her lip, knowing he was right, that he did have a point, but she wanted to _know_! Seeing that she would get nowhere with him, she nodded her head. Hopefully, he'll break down and tell her later.

She might have been appeased (for the moment), however Ron looked angry, his infamous temper shimmering under the surface. Harry looked at him with disinterest. He honestly didn't care what the red head did as long as he left the small blond alone.

"WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? HELPING MALFOY! I KNEW THE BRAT WAS HERE IN THIS SCHOOL SOMEWHERE, BUT FOR MY BEST MATE TO HELP HIM. HIS FAMILY IS NOTHING, BUT GOOD FOR NOTHING DARK WIZARDS. THE LITTLE SHIT SHOULD HAVE DIED LIKE HIS MOTHER AT CHILDBIRTH! IT-"

CRACK!

The sound reverberated from the walls and Hermione looked stunned, her mouth opened. Ron to was astonished by the punch to the face that he almost fell backward. He felt a wetness on his face and knew that his nose was broken, but he was too shocked to respond.

Sure, they had petty fights that barely lasted a day. There were times that Hermione annoyed them so much that they barely talked to her, but never before had this happened to them. Never before had Harry ever risen his hand against them, hell he would get annoyed with them and grumpy, but he never raised his voice. And now he had gone beyond that.

Silence rang in the room. Ron looked at him betrayed while Hermione looked confused. They heard several footsteps on the stairway to the dorm, but they barely reacted. They just continued to look at one another, Ron's nose dripping red, tears falling from Hermione's eyes and Harry looking at them in surprise.

The door quickly opened, "Is everything fine? We heard yelling and-" Ginny jaw dropped at the scene before her. She could feel the shock of Seamus, Dean, Neville and some of the sixth year girls behind her.

Her brother stood pale, blood dripped down his face. Hermione was crying and Harry, well he looked surprised at seeing his knuckles covered in blood. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Mate?" Ron finally said in a low voice.

Harry continued to look at his hand. "Don't ever talk about him like that. Never again. I don't care that he is a Malfoy or that he is a Slytherin, but he's beautiful."

His words startled the room, especially his awed voice, but he continued on. "He will be mine and no one will stop me. I don't need anyone's permission or consent, but he will be my spouse one day and the bearer of my heirs. I am warning you to keep the hell away from him."

Hearing him say those words broke the silence in the room. Ron and Hermione looked stunned and Ginny felt her heart break with those words. No matter what she did, Harry never looked at her. Never saw her beyond Ron's little sister.

Ginny tried to swallow back her tears, but she couldn't deny those words hurt so much. Since he came to Hogwarts, Harry never paid any attention to anyone. Never desired anyone or even gave anyone an indication of a crush and now he was ready to bond with someone. Someone that was not her, but was a male and a Slytherin.

Hermione had tied to help her by advising her to date others, so that maybe one day Harry would look at her. And yet he didn't. He never would. And all her hopes were destroyed. She was good at Quidditch and hoped that would get his attention. But it didn't, he saw her a Chaser. She was smart, not a genius like Hermione, but a pretty face with brains was refreshing, but still he didn't notice her.

Ginny hoped that maybe he would be attracted to her red hair like his father had been by his mother, but he wasn't. And she couldn't understand why. Everyone around them thought they were perfect for each other. Sirius even approved and told her that the apple might not fall far from the tree and she had gotten her hopes up.

In fact, he told her that around fifth year James had started to see Lily and ask out on dates, even if she had rejected him time and time again. And she hoped that maybe he would see her and yet his gaze passed her by.

Since the moment she had seen him, she had fallen in love with him. He was the Savior and yet he was not an arrogant prat, but sweet and polite. He was her parents' eighth son and her brother's best friend. Her best friend was his best friend and was dating her brother. It was perfect; everyone knew it was, everyone but him.

Ginny closed her eyes and looked away.

"Harry, are you insane! He is a boy! He is not right for you, there are other better people, better _girls_ that would love to date you. In fact-"

Harry snorted and cut Hermione off, "No one has ever captured by attention. No one in this school, but him. And I will capture him and if that means our friendship will be over, so be it." With those words, he turned and left without glancing at anyone.

Everyone was glued to their spots until the people behind her left to give them some space and privacy. Ginny opened her eyes and she felt tears run down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them off and left not wanting see Hermione's pitying look.

Harry walked down the stairs and ignored the stares. It was a good thing that he had his invisibility cloak and map with him. He didn't want Hermione to go find him and smother him. He meant what he said; Draco would be a part of his life and if she was not going to support it than their friendship would end.

But he had been surprised by his reaction to Ron's words. He had always been a hot head with an insane temper, but his words angered him. A world without the blond would be unbearable. And the next thing he knew he attacked him.

It was unfair for him to say that about him. He could admit that he knew nothing about the Malfoys, but he would learn. Draco had lost his mother as well, but at least he got to send a year with Lily even if he had no real memory of it. But Draco hadn't, he lost his mother and probably didn't even have pictures of their short time together.

Seeing that the hospital wing was abandoned, Harry walked to Draco's side. The blond was on his side, asleep. Needing to see him, Harry got closer and felt a smile spread on his face.

There in front of him was the blond, his cheeks flushed, sucking his thumb. He looked so adorable, that something in Harry soften.

He looked at the blond sleeping so innocently that his heart rate went erratic. His hand reached out to touch the blond and he felt his magic reach out to him. His magic met his and they intertwined together. Harry moaned and he ran his fingers through the silvery blond hair. It was as soft and as silky as he imagined it would be.

Next he traced his delicate features and leaned over and kissed his forehead and nose. Draco made a noise of contentment and next thing he knew, Harry got into bed with him and gathered him in his arms.

Draco leaned towards him and snuggled further in his embrace. Harry smiled, his heart bursting with love for the beautiful blond. Regardless of the past, he would make sure that it didn't repeat itself. He would fight for him and sacrifice everything for him; Draco was his everything. With these thoughts he pulled the blond closer and fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up refreshed. Initially, his dreams were filled with joy then sadness then betrayal and contentment, but they leveled off and he felt happy. He snuggled further into the warmth, his magic humming happily. He sighed, not wanting to move.

But his eyes quickly opened when he felt arms around him tighten, along with a kiss to his head. Draco sat up and was shocked to see Potter in bed with him. Potter in bed holding him, but what was more that he was the one that caused his magic to sing. In his embrace he felt happy, safe so much like his dreams.

Those every thoughts blinded him. What happened to the thoughts of fear? To desperation? Why did he feel warm and loved?

Potter opened sleepy green eyes that shone with love. For him. A smile spread on his lips and a hand began to caress his back. All of this left Draco confused, but he didn't move. Didn't flinch away from his advances, not with his magic humming wonderfully under his skin.

Blue eyes widen as he felt his magic reach out and join with Potter and he saw him beam. Draco closed his eyes and felt their magic sing a sweet melody; he opened his eyes and saw Potter's face leaning towards him and he kissed him.

The action didn't revolt him like his touch and eyes once had. No, he felt a spark go through him. His lips were chapped, but he kissed him back. Very soon, Potter had his hands in his hair was kissing him passionately.

Harry pulled back and felt his insides turn to mush. Seeing the blond with his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed was a beautiful sight. He kissed him again and adored the feel of the soft and full lips against his. He adored running his fingers through his beautiful hair and he pushed their bodies closer.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a series of gasps. They both pulled apart to see Draco's friends, Severus Snape. Luna Lovegood and Madame Promfrey looking at them with astonishment.

Draco blushed seeing his friends' disbelief. He had professed to hating Potter and now he was in bed with him, kissing him and to his embarrassment was currently in his lap. And he was comfortable being there, thank-you very much.

But Potter didn't let go. No, he narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips and drew them closer than before. Draco was sure that his face was radiating heat, especially when he began to kiss his throat.

Draco closed his eyes. Thankfully, Madame Promfrey cleared her throat and shooed everyone and charmed a screen to give them privacy.

He turned to look at Potter and blushed. He tried to move, but his hands kept him in place.

"I think that you should go. This-" he waved his hand, "should have not have happened. I don't know what game you're playing at Potter and frankly I don't care, but you hate my house and your friends hate my family. You're the Gryffindor Golden Boy and I am the invisible Slytherin. Our kinds don't mix. Remember that."

Draco saw the hurt look flash in Potter's green eyes, but he looked away. He was puzzled on why he felt horrible for being the cause of his hurt. But he did. In less than a day, all the revulsion he felt for him disappeared and his so-called crush disappeared as well.

He thought that the Dark Lord made him feel safe and happy and he could freely admit that he loved when his red eyes focused on his figure. And although he was flattered, it was nothing compared to the feelings that he woke up with, which Potter had been the cause of.

He finally got his wish. Those feelings of absolute love and happiness were within his reach, but he refused to rush forward like a common Gryffindor. He was also confused with the sudden change in emotions. His magic had never been wrong and he needed to find out why it had acted the way it did.

Although Harry felt a wave of pain go through him when he heard his beauty's words, but he was determined. He would get him regardless of what he had to do. He would prove to him that he was serious.

Harry gently cradled his face in his hands and placed his forehead onto of his. He stared deeply into blue eyes and nuzzled their noses together, "I will prove to you that I am sincere. I could careless that Ron hates your family or that my friends will not approve. If they can support my decision to be with you then I'll cut them out my life."

Seeing the startled gaze, Harry softly kissed him, "I was blind not to see you, but never again, Beauty. Never again. I will court you openly and damn the consequences."

Harry kissed him again; the kiss turning heated and he began to kiss his face before rolling him on his back and nipping at his throat.

Draco softly moaned, his hands in the messy raven hair. He looked up and saw Potter's determine gaze and smiled, "I won't make it easy."

Harry smirked, seeing the challenge for it was, "So it be it Beauty, but I won't give up until you're mine." He gave him one last kiss before getting up and leaving.

He gave him one last look, loving how flushed and debauched the blond look, especially with several hickeys on his throat. He smiled at him and left. He saw the Slytherins plus Lovegood looking at him stunned.

Although Lovegood was called "Looney Luna", she was giving him very calculating looks. The snotty boy from yesterday was looking at him murderously. Jealousy and envy warring in his eyes. The rest looked amazed, although Snape was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He nodded his head at their direction, acknowledging them before leaving.

Immediately, everyone turned to look at Draco, who was laying on his back with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. To Theo's and Severus' horror his neck was covered in love bites; Pansy immediately squealed and went to his side.

"Details, Draco details!" The pixy girl demanded.

"As much as we would all like to know the details of Mr. Malfoy's love life, they will have to wait after I finish examining him." The amused voice of the nurse made Draco blush even further, especially after she rose her eyebrows at his less than pristine appearance.

After she was finished and declared him healthy enough to attend class, everyone descended on him.

"I thought you hated Potter, Draco!"

"Did he take advantage of you! If he did I swear I'll hurt him!"

"Was it good? Based on your appearance it was, wasn't?"

"Draco, what am I going to tell Lucius?"

He put a silencio on everyone and put his head in his hands. He needed to think and they were not helping.

"Yes, I thought that I hated him, but I don't." Draco looked at them and bit his bottom lip, "He is sweet and very passionate." The last sentence was said with a fiery blush.

"Sweet, he is not sweet. Potter is an arrogant fool, who hates us for being Slytherins. He is a brat that needs to get the stick out of his ass!" Theo didn't look happy and they all knew he was right to a certain degree.

"How did he get here, Draco?" Severus asked, concerned about his godson and already thinking about how he was going to tell Lucius. Nothing that the Boy-Who-Lived was private and no doubt this would reach the pages of the Prophet soon.

Draco blushed, "He spent the night here. When I woke up, he was in bed with me."

That apparently had been the wrong thing to say as both his godfather and the male Slytherins looked murderous.

Pansy rolled her eyes at their behavior, "And?"

"And he was warm and comfortable and made my magic sing. Oh Pans, it was wonderful. The melody was sweet and filled with so much love and faithfulness; it made my breathe catch in my throat. It was so much like my dreams. He was like a cocoon of safety and love. And he said he was going to court me." He blushed even more.

Silence followed his declaration until Pansy and Daphne jumped on him, squealing and hugging him. Pansy even pinched his cheeks, muttering about growing up and how her Drakey-poo had gotten his first kiss.

"So, it is true! I heard this morning about the scandal that Potter caused at the Gryffindor dorms yesterday. I have to say Draco that you have the Golden Boy wrapped around your fingers!" Daphne said with excitement.

"Scandal?" Blaise asked in confusion.

"Yes! I heard from Lavender that Potter got into a massive fight with Granger and Weasley. They were yelling and when she and some of their friends went up to investigate they found Weasley with his nose broken, Granger was crying and Potter's right knuckles covered in blood. They heard Weasley scream about Malfoy and when asked Potter said that he found our Draco beautiful and that he would court him!"

Everyone looked stunned. Daphne smirked, loving how shocked everyone was, "But that was not all. Potter finished by saying that he never felt attraction to anyone until now and that he didn't need their permission or consent and if they disagreed then their friendship would be over."

"He said that?" Draco asked hopefully. He really needed to think about this, especially since his emotions were all over the place.

"Yes, why?" Daphne asked curiously.

"He said the same thing to me." Draco mumbled, picking at the threads of his sheets.

Eyebrows rose at that statement. They were all surprised that the great Golden Trio was slowly falling apart.

"Well, good luck Draco. Ginny Weasley will fight you over this; Granger will hate you and the rest of the Weasley clan will blame you." Blaise words for solemn, begging his friend to think before acting.

"Draco will be fine," the sane voice of Luna said. Her misty and whimsical voice was gone and that alone made them all, bar Draco, turn towards her in surprise. They had forgotten that she was even there.

"Potter will protect Draco with his life. He is his most precious person and he will kill and betray everyone and anyone for him. Potter leaving his friends is the tip of the iceberg. We should all accept him when the time comes."

"Are you saying Potter will turn away from his friends and everything he believes in all because of Draco?" Theo asked, unconvinced and in utter disbelief.

Draco sniffed, "You make it sound like I am not worth it."

Theo had the grace to look ashamed and embarrassed before stating, "But it is Potter!" as if that one statement explained everything.

"Potter can make sacrifices."Luna added in.

"What about Draco's magic?" Severus asked, confused.

"It did warn him to keep away." Blaise said.

"I guess it must be like Veela magic. When a Veela meets its mate and they are both too young to mate, a violate relationship is created until the Veela reaches maturity. It might be the same here. We can all agree that Potter was an idiot when he was reintroduced to the wizarding world. In his ignorance he could have hurt Draco and so his magic protected him from being hurt until the time was right."

As weird as Luna's explanation was, it was reasonable. But Draco had the feeling that there was more to the explanation that she was letting one. The sly looks that she was sending him confirmed his belief, but he knew better then to ask her now.

"Well, I'll see what to do next, but for right now I need to leave and get ready for class."

Again, Harry ignored the looks that he was getting. Some even did a double take and it wasn't until he walked by a mirror that he knew why. His hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled and his lips were swollen. Overall, he looked like he came back after spending the night shagging someone, which was not true, but he had spent the night with his Draco.

He felt a shiver pass through him. He loved kissing the blond, feeling those slender fingers go through his hair. He adored the feel of the blond in his lap, his body curling perfectly against his. Having him in his arms was indescribable.

Harry could admit that he was a fool for not seeing him earlier. But he had to admit that it had been for the best because if he had he would have most likely mistreated him for being a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Now, he had a backbone. He was no longer the scruffy kid afraid to stand against his friends because they might abandoned him. No, he had changed and he would make sure that Draco and the whole world knew it too.

His father had once withstood rejection and humiliation to get his mother to date him and now he would too. He now understood the strength it took to go against the wishes and expectations of the world for love. He would do anything for the blond, regardless of what that would require.

Harry passed Hermione and Ron, but he walked away without a word and headed up to his dorm. He had already made his choice.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter because I made everyone wait so long. I have a lot of work to do for school, especially my job so I don't have a lot of time to write. My works are NOT abandoned nor are they are on hiatus (except for Rebecca), so please be patient with updates.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

P.S: They are all sixteen, so they are all in their sixth year.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:

The moment Draco walked into the Slytherin common room all eyes turned towards him. The looks were speculative, curious and disbelieving. No doubt they had heard the rumors, especially about the fight between the "Golden Trio".

Thank Merlin Sev had had the presence of mind to teach him a spell to hide the kiss bites on his throat. If he hadn't, his situation would be more embarrassing then it already was.

Draco walked by and ignored all the stares, hopefully the news wouldn't spread and if it did then no one would know who he was, but he highly doubted it.

He walked into his dorm and gathered his clothes for the day and went into his bathroom to take a shower. As the water ran down his back, Draco tried to think. His feelings were all over the place and it was hard to pinpoint what they were. Yes, he had felt disgust for Potter and feared that one day he would find him, but now that he had he felt excitement and pleasure. He loved to feel his lips on his and adored being in his embrace.

His embrace filled with so much love, warmth and safety. Those were emotions he could not ignore, emotions that he believed that the Dark Lord made him feel, but in reality paled to what Potter evoked in him. He knew he was attracted to him, but Potter awake something within him.

Draco shook his head, for right now he'll wait and see.

Steeping into the Great Hall was not as dramatic as he imagined. Generally, everyone ignored him and was content to gossip about the apparent rift between the Golden Trio. Draco kept his head down, but he did notice that Potter was sitting far away from his usual friends and was chatting with Longbottom.

The only ones that paid attention to him were the Slytherins, whom always took an avid interest in everything he did. Draco let out a sigh of relief; so far the day was going fine.

At least it was before he felt the collective glare of Granger and the Weasleys. The female Weasley was looking him up and down with a cold, calculated look in her eyes and he saw her whisper to Granger.

"Ignore them, Draco. The whole school knows that Ginny Weasley has a huge crush on Potter, but he doesn't see her beyond his friend's "little sister." Pansy quickly said to him as he glared back at the trio.

"That doesn't begin to cover how Granger gave her advice on how to capture him. Apparently, she was supposed to date around, especially within the Gryffindor sixth year boys, but that didn't work out. They broke up months later and Potter didn't even blink an eye." Daphne added in to his right as she too glared at them.

Draco bit his bottom lip and nodded. He felt relieved that Potter had not been swayed by such tactics; after all she could give him his best friend's family.

The gossip around yesterday's events seemed to die down until a familiar white owl came in and landed in front of Draco. He could feel the stares aimed at him and the noise level in the room increased several notches.

The white owl nipped his fingers and cooed at him. He smiled at her and petted her before giving her some bacon and toast. Draco gently grabbed the letter attached to her leg and opened it.

_Good Morning Beauty,_

_As I write this, I am most likely looking at you from the Gryffindor table and admiring how the light hits your silvery blond hair._

Feeling curious Draco looked up and saw Potter looking at him. The moment their eyes met, he smiled brightly at him and winked. Draco could feel his cheeks blush in response. He bit his bottom lip to stop a smile and continued to read.

_Waking up with you and kissing your sweet lips was the best morning of my life. I find myself attracted to your blond locks, never before seeing anyone with your unique shade of blond. I loved running my fingers through your hair and admired how silky and soft to the touch it felt. It adds to your appeal, especially when you look at me with those big baby blue eyes of yours. You are simply stunning. _

_In all honesty, I could go on and on about how soft your hair is and how I dream about kissing your pouty lips. Or how perfect your creamy skin is and how delectable you look with your cheeks flushed. Again, only one word can describe you: beautiful. _

_Although I am a half-blood and know nothing about courting rituals, however I plan to learn, but first consider this my notice to court you, Beauty. _

_Eternally Yours,_

_Lord Harry James Potter _

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter _

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black _

Draco looked at the letter in his hand in shock. He reread it to make sure this was not a dream and looked up in disbelief at Potter. Potter caught his eye and nodded in confirmation. By formally writing out his intention, Potter had entered in an unofficial contract with him. It was binding unlike verbal agreement. He gave him a shy smile.

He felt the gasp of both Daphne and Pansy, who had read the letter over his shoulder. Daphne squealed and hugged him and Pansy looked at Potter critical before commenting, "Even though it is cheesy, at least he is enamored by you."

Draco huffed and hugged the letter to his chest, "It's sweet." He blushed again, "Plus, I love his nickname for me."

"Beauty, huh? Well, I could have told you that!" Daphne exclaimed.

Potter's owl gave him a hoot and nipped his hand before flying to her master. That caused a stir and some students were even getting up from their seats to get a better look at him. He could hear the whispers all around him and he felt Pansy squeeze his hand on silent support.

"_That's_ Malfoy?"

"No wonder Ginny doesn't stand a chance!"

"He is so pretty! Look at that blond hair!"

"Harry has taste; too bad he is taken or else I would have gone after him."

That last bit was said loud and clearly and Draco turned to see Seamus Finngian pat Potter on the back as the latter darkly glared at him for his comment.

The weight of the stares made him very uncomfortable. He hated how they all looked at him, dissecting him for any weakness and flaw. After spending years with his head down, this level of attention made his head swarm. Unfortunately, the rest of the day passed in a similar fashion; whispers followed him and many went out of their way to look at him. Even his professors looked at him with a speculative gleam in their eyes, especially McGonagall, who looked at him in disbelief.

Towards the end of the day, Draco felt tired and stressed and was ready to hex the next person that dared to ask him about his personal life or tried( and failed!) to hit on him.

He turned a corner on his way to visit his godfather when he was gathered into strong, muscled arms. The moment contact was made, he felt his magic sing. Draco closed his eyes as Potter kissed down his throat.

"Hello, my sweet Beauty."

Harry rubbed his Beauty's slim hips and nipped his throat. He inhaled the scent of lavender and vanilla and moaned. Blue eyes turned to look at him questionably and he smiled in response.

"You smell so good, I could eat you." He bit down on the side of his neck to emphasize his point.

"I want to devour you, mark you. I want to take you to bed and worship your skin and fill you to the brim with my cum and one day see your belly swollen with my babies."

Draco blushed as those words were whispered in his ear. He turned to face Potter, who was leering at him, licking his lips.

"You're a pervert, Potter. Golden Boy Heroes shouldn't say such naughty things to sweet, innocent blond beauties like me."

The feisty response made Harry laugh and he kissed his forehead in response, "It's because you are a sweet, innocent blond beauty that I have to say such things to you. Plus, it is not naughty, I only informing you what will happen in the future."

"Humph, you so sure that you will win, Potter?" Draco responded as Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Draco didn't even try to fight it.

"Yes." The response was immediate and full of confidence. Harry nuzzled their noses together, "You're mine Draco Malfoy. Now be a good Beauty and give me a kiss."

Draco mock-glared at him, "No, if you want any kisses, you must properly court me. You were supposed to give my first kiss after our third date not attack me when I was in bed. Really, Potter."

The look on Potter's face made him almost laugh, but he held on to his mock indignation.

"You're first kiss?" Harry asked in a breathy, but pleased tone. He leered at the blond in front of him and pulled close to him and smacked his ass.

He laughed at the yelp of indignation as his Beauty smacked his chest and pouted, "You brute! That was mean! First, your friends glared at me all day. Then, I get hit on by every hormonal male in his school. Finnigan even tried to touch me and now you smack my bottom. You better make this up to me!"

At first he was amused, but it quickly turned to annoyance and finally anger. He would have to let Ginny know that she had no chance in hell of ever being him. Hopefully that would stop any plans that she and Hermione would come with him. Afterwards he could also beat the shit out of Seamus, so that he would learned that the blond was _his_ and completely untouchable.

He kissed Draco's nose before caressing his cheek with his right hand, "I will, Beauty. Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Draco looked up at him and smiled before nodding eagerly. Harry chuckled and kissed his face and traced his lips with his thumb.

"And you call me mean when you're such a wicked Beauty for not giving me a kiss." Harry pouted and Draco laughed at his facial expression. And lead forward and kissed the side of his mouth as consolation. Harry gave a tortured groan, wanting nothing more than to devour the cheeky blond.

They heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Lucius Malfoy looking at them in surprise. Draco blushed; mortification spread quickly throughout his body. He bit his bottom lip, completely embarrassed being caught by his father in such an intimate position, but Potter didn't move. No, he hugged him tighter to his body and looked at him father curiously.

"So what Severus said was true?" It was a rhetorical question. "Harry Potter, hero of the Light and Boy-Who-Lived is in love with my child."

Surprisingly, his tone was not mocking or jeering, but cold and amused. Those words made Draco blush even more and he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Harry, on the other hand, saw the challenge for what it was and was resolved to show Lord Malfoy that he was not a hormonal teenager and genuinely wanted his son.

"This is nothing more than a passing fancy, Draco. He doesn't really love you. This might even be a cruel joke. His best friend is a Weasley, the other a common, know-it-all Muggleborn and let's not forget the fact that his guardian is a blood-traitor, who is content to run wild like a common Muggle rather than face his duties as Lord of an Ancient and Noble House."

The words were biting and cruel, but were said in a cold, factual tone. No wonder he was friends with Snape, Harry thought, both had a sharp tongue that thoroughly destroyed the self-esteem of its victim. Harry felt Draco pull away from him as he looked at his father sadly.

That look in those blue eyes made Harry angry. He opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off by a soft voice, "Daddy, he entered an official agreement with me even though his friends discouraged it and desire for him to marry Ginny Weasley. He even signed it as Lord Potter and Heir Black."

Lord Malfoy looked at him with sadness in his silver eyes, "I am sorry Draco, but I can't allow this to continue. He will break your heart. He is the Gryffindor Golden Boy and Light mascot who will never understand our ways much less adapt to them. He sees the world in black and white, Light and Dark, Gryffindor and Slytherin and not in the grey that it really is. He will make you give up our traditions and your future children would be nothing, but blood traitors like the Weasleys. What will you do when you have to sit in their home and hear them denounce our family and house and know that you can't retort because they are his friends? Or when this Ginny Weasley gets too close to him, but he disregards your warnings as jealousy and defends her even when she hugs him for too long and kisses him too close to his mouth, all while smirking at you in triumph?"

Even though those words were said in a soft tone, they still made Draco cried. He knew that his father had a point, but he had foolishly ignored it. He was right, everything he said was correct. All he would ever be to Potter and his friends and family was a slimy, snake and Dark wizard for being born a Malfoy.

Draco felt his father hug him and rub his back gently, "I am sorry, Draco, but I won't see you make a mistake and regret it for the rest of your life. You need someone that understands our world and way of life. Theo loves you; a marriage between the Malfoys and Notts has not been made in centuries. It would ally us to another wealthy and Ancient and Noble House."

"B-but I don't love him, Daddy. He is my friend, only my friend." Draco whispered through sobs.

"Shh, I know, Dragon. I know, but he loves you and maybe one day you'll learn to love him and be happy with him. Lord Nott and I have talked for some time about a marriage contract between the two of you." Draco looked up at his father in disbelief and horror.

"No, Daddy, please!" Seeing those blue eyes widen in fear made Lucius cringed. He always hated making his son sad, which was why he spoiled him rotten.

"Nothing was been official or unofficial for that matter, but I'm only doing for I think is best for you, Draco. He will love you and adore you and never expect for you to change to fit his world." He kissed his son's forehead and held him as his body shook with tears.

All the while Harry looked at the pair in horror. He felt so out of control with the situation, but he wouldn't lose the blond to another. He had already lost Draconis to the past and even though he didn't know why yet, internally he felt that it had been his fault for not fighting for their love, for letting another take what had been his.

Harry narrowed his eyes before widening in determination. They would have to pry Draco from his dead body before he let him go. Those words made a dark recess of his soul appear and the haunting words from his dream ran through his mind, "_if Draconis would not be his, then he would belong to no one__."_

He had already decided to damn his soul and everyone around him for his Beauty and he meant those words, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black swear on my magic to always protect Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, regardless of the consequences. I also swear to renounce the Light and learn and one day be a part of the Old Ways, so moot it."

The flash of light and words stopped the tears and sobs and both Malfoys looked at him in shock and surprise. Draco even smiled at him widely, his eyes sparkling in delight. Harry smiled back, wanting nothing more than to comfort him, hold him and kiss his tears away as he whispered his devotion in his ear.

Harry turned to look at Lord Malfoy, who was looking at him with a calculating gleam in his eyes, "I love Draco. I won't let anyone separate us, even if my friends and godfather disapprove. I will protect him from anyone and everyone."

Lucius took one look at him before looking at his son and when he did all protest died in his throat. His Dragon was excited and happy, looking at Potter with adoration and fondness, which would one day turn into love and he knew then that he would never take that away from his child.

He approached Potter and grabbed him by the throat; Harry didn't even flinch, but stared into silver eyes without fear.

"Hurt him and I swear I will kill you and everyone dear to you. His is my baby boy, my only child I need him to be happy. He deserves to be loved and taken care of; he belongs to the wizarding world, following the Old Ways and not abandoning them to live like an ignorant Muggleborn. He is my child, Potter and I need to see him happy."

Although he was being held by his throat, Harry felt his eyes soften. All this time he had heard from Ron that the Malfoys were cold and inhumane people that carried for nothing; a family that ridiculed others, especially the Weasleys. He had let his friends cloud his judgment and poison his mind, but the truth was that beyond his appearance, Lucius Malfoy wanted his son to be happy, to be loved.

His silver eyes looked anguish at the thought of his son being hurt. Draco was precious to them both, "They mean nothing to me; I will protect and love him. I don't care that the people that I cared for will hate me for my choice; my love for him overshadows any affection that I feel for them. I promise you that I will love him like he deserves."

Lucius nodded his head, "Break that vow and I will make sure that the Potter line is destroyed." He turned his back on him and hugged his child and kissed his forehead before leaving. Draco looked after him, smiling, which turned into a frown when he looked at Harry.

Harry looked confused at his expression and moved to embrace him. Blue eyes continued looked at him critically, "We need to get you a new wardrobe and begin lessons on manners, culture and pureblood traditions, especially on the duties of Lords."

Harry gaped at the small blond in front of him, "Don't scowl at me Potter. This is important, Daddy only approved because you will one day embrace our old tradition, otherwise I would be engaged to Theo right about now, so we need to start as soon as possible."

Those words had the right effect as Harry sobered off and pulled him tighter into his embrace, "You belong to me Draco and I am not about to let another take you."

The blond felt warmth spread throughout his body when he heard those words. So much had passed in one day that he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around it. Since he came to Hogwarts, Draco spent years hating this man, but now he loved being near him, love bring embraced with and liked kissing him-

Those thoughts were abruptly cut short when he felt a hand squeeze his bottom; Draco quickly looked up and gave Potter a withering glare. Potter was not ashamed and he even had the audacity to shrug carelessly as if he had not been groping him moments before.

"You really need to learn manners Potter. You can't go pawning me when you want!"

That statement made Harry smiled and he kissed Draco's nose and slapped his ass for good measure and grinned when he heard the blond huff.

"Harry. My name is Harry, my sweet love and you need to use it. Otherwise how would you know which name to scream when I pound into this tight ass." He squeezed his ass again and nipped at his right earlobe.

Draco blushed as those words were whispered in his ear and he shivered from their intensity, "You really are a pervert. Everyone thinks that you're a sweet, innocent Gryffindor; if they could see you now, their dreams of you being some sort of prince charming will be destroyed."

Harry shrugged, "It's their fault for making assumptions without really knowing me. Plus, if I'm a prince, then you are my princess."

He grinned down at the blond, who blushed and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach when that grin was directed at him. In response Draco rolled his eyes, "If I am a princess, I expect to me treated like one. I am a Malfoy after all."

Even though his tone was snotty, Harry thought it was adorable. He cupped his Beauty's face and smiled gently at him and leaned down to kiss his lips. Disregarding his previous words, Draco kissed him back.

The kiss quickly turned heated and Draco pulled back as Harry kissed and hipped down his throat, "Don't get carried away Harry. That was a reward for standing up against Daddy."

Harry groaned, but nodded his head. If his princess wanted to be courted properly, he would do it. He kissed his forehead and gave his ass one last squeeze before stepping away. Draco frowned at his distance and stepped forward to embrace him again, he turned to look at him with a hurt look in his eyes.

Harry cringed when he saw those blue eyes looking at him with that hurt expression, so he hugged him tight to his body and rubbed his back, "You're too tempting. I might end up molesting you if I don't control myself, but I would never reject you." Draco smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"This weekend let's go shopping for my new wardrobe." Harry smiled when he saw those blue eyes spark in excitement. He would do anything he in his power to make sure that the blond was happy. Already the blond had him wrapped around his fingers.

Even after they went their separate ways, Harry still wanted to have the blond in his embrace. He might have spent some time holding his Beauty, but it was not enough. Harry stared into the fire in the Gryffindor common room wanting nothing more than to have the blond in his lap. He sighed and returned to the book on pureblood courting rituals and etiquette.

So far, he had spent a written declaration and had his Head of House' informal agreement, but he had a long way to go. He needed to send his beloved small gifts and trinkets each day to secure his attention. He really needed to learn pureblood culture and traditions to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Harry vaguely wondered if his father used a courting ritual to court his mother.

Fortunately, all those lessons from Remus on being the Head of Potter House had been invaluable. He cringed when he thought about Lucius Malfoy's comments about his godfather, _"Let's not forget the fact that his guardian is a blood-traitor, who is content to run wild like a common Muggle rather than face his duties as Lord of an Ancient and Noble House."_

Although they were harsh, it had been the truth. Sirius might be his godfather, but he was more like a brother and uncle than a father figure. Remus was the paternal figure in his life. As far as he knew, the Malfoys didn't care about creatures and unfortunately, the Ministry labeled werewolves as creatures and mistreated them.

Even Ron had some prejudices when it came to creatures. He feared that Remus would attack him and didn't really want to talk to Hagrid when they found out he was half-giant. It was for that reason he was going to ignore what the Weasleys thought about wizarding politics. He would also ignore Hermione's views, who he had begun to notice had an unhealthy belief in rules and authority figures.

Harry might have understood why Dumbledore left him at the Dursleys for his protection, but he would never forgive him. He had been mistreated in their home and was called a freak more often than not. And no matter what he said, Harry knew that if he cared, he would have checked on him or had made sure that he was at least treated like a human being and not common trash.

Unfortunately, no one saw it that way. They all saw Dumbledore as human perfection and as an infallible man. Hermione had even justified his treatment at the Dursleys as for his "own good". He had ignored her afterwards, but continued to talk to her because she had been one of his first friends, but that would change. Just because Ron and Hermione had been his first friends didn't mean they could run his life and control his actions.

He looked at the book in his hands and made a mental note to research the terms "Mudblood" and "blood-traitor".

After further thought, Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and decided to write to Sirius before someone else did (namely Hermione) and would give him any misinformation.

_Hi Padfoot,_

_I wanted to let you know that I have decided to court someone and no, it is not Ginny. She is too much like I imagined my mother would have been like had she lived and although I love her, I don't have an Oedipus- complex. _

_Ignore what anyone might have written about the subject, but I need your support: I am in love with Draco Malfoy. The first time I laid eyes on him, I knew that he was the one. And Padfoot, he is beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I don't care about what Ron and the rest of the Weasleys think or the fact that they hate his family, but I want to bond with him. I don't like Ginny nor am I attracted to her. I never have been and never will be. Please respond as soon as you can._

_Love, _

_Harry _

He had no idea how Sirius would respond or if he would do something rash, so Harry decided to write to Remus as well in case he did do something stupid.

_Hello Remus,_

_I hope that Sirius has behaved himself. I have written home with some news, but you will get this letter before Sirius, so please make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. As I've stated before, I have some great news, but I think that I am the only one that thinks so: I have decided to court someone. And it's not Ginny. _

_You are the only one that knows that I could never like her much less love her and marry her. She is too much like I imagined Mom would have been like had she lived. Instead, I have fallen in love at first sight with Draco Malfoy. The first time I laid eyes on him I knew that he was everything that I could ever want and more. And Remus, he is beautiful. He is my Beauty and I will defend him from everyone without exception. I don't care that my friends don't approve._

_Last night I even got into a fight with Ron and Hermione and I ended up punching Ron in the face and broke his nose. I don't care what they say, but our friendship has slowly fallen apart. Ron can be so mean and hurtful and he is too caught up in his prejudices. On the other hand, Hermione is too nosey and narrow-minded. She has too much faith and trust in Dumbledore. And although I don't think he had any bad intentions, I will never forgive him for leaving me at the Dursleys. Plus, she has been trying to help Ginny and I hate that she has tried to manipulate me into dating her when she knows I don't like her like that._

_So far, I have written my intentions to court Draco and I even have the informal agreement of his father. Already, I love him, Remus. Please make Sirius understand that._

_-Harry_

Harry looked at the letters in his hand and decided to go the Owlry to have Hedwig deliver them. Since it was almost time for dinner, the halls were crowded with people. Harry ignored the stares and gossip and preceded to the East tower that held the Owlry.

He called for Hedwig and when she landed on his left arm, he petted her and talked to her a little.

"Hey girl, do you approve of my Beauty?"

Hedwig nipped his fingers and cooed. Harry chuckled, "Yes, he's beautiful isn't he?"

The white owl nipped his fingers in approval. Harry sighed, "If only it were that simple. Ron and Hermione don't like him and I fear that Sirius won't as well." He continued to pet her and looked out the window.

He shook his head and sighed, "Please take this to Sirius and Remus, but please deliver Remus' letter first and make sure that Sirius doesn't see."

With his instructions, she flew off and Harry stayed looking after her before walking down to dinner where he would continue to face the gossip and stares.

* * *

A/N: Again, the characters are in their sixth year. All of Harry's adventures did not happen and he and Draco are not rivals. Because of his magic, Draco stayed away and that will be explained later.

Emotive Gothika: Harry never had a relationship with Cho and she already graduated from Hogwarts. But Ginny did fear that she would get his attention and I will explain that later. As for Luna, she has a role in the story and she will be Draco's friend. As for any theories that you might have I love to hear about them.

Dokidokibeat and Luck-life: Yes, Draco had a crush on Voldemort. And no, it is not because he is power hungry, but he is genuinely attracted to him. Again, that will be discussed later as I start to hint at their past lives.

FallForYourType: Why Harry feels such anger and betrayal willbe explained later and those feelings are part of the reason Luna dislikes him.

I hope that answers any questions; yes, I know that I have a lot to reveal, but please be patient. Some characters will be bashed, but they won't be evil. They are doing what they think is right. I have started to hint at that when Harry states that Hermione defends Dumbledore because it is for his "own good". Even Lucius acted like that when he discovered Draco and Harry. He did it because he loved him and doesn't want to see him get hurt.

As for the bashing, it will be subtle and be based on their actions. Again thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Interlude

Interlude:

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache making itself known. As much as he loved Sirius, there were times he wanted to slaughter him. And this was one of those times.

He knew that Sirius loved Harry, but there were times that Remus would wonder if he knew that Harry was not James. Sirius might have survived Azkaban with most of his sanity intact, but it did not mean that he did not have his moments and those moments usually involved Harry.

Because no matter how closely he resembled James, it was obvious that he was his own person, but somehow Sirius had missed that particular owl.

A small part of his mind would insinuate that it might have been for the best that Sirius had not had the chance to raise Harry because if he had, the poor kid would have had a complex. And when those thoughts entered his mind, Remus felt guilty as hell.

But now with his throbbing head, Remus could not find it in himself to care. And seeing as he was the most sympathetic and tolerant Marauder, that was saying something.

"Sirius calm down!" Remus yelled.

Seeing the pissed off expression on Remus' face combined with his livid tone made Sirius stop and he very quietly sat down on one of the kitchen's stools.

Remus had always been the quiet and studious one in their group, so much so that it made people wonder how he had ever been involved with the Marauders. But the truth was that he had a very fiery temper that put both Sirius' and James' _combined_ tempers to shame. He was one of the few that could control them and actual make them feel ashamed for their behavior. That and he was not afraid to use his wand on them. Countless days spent at the hospital wing with injuries thanks to quiet and kind Remus made him close his mouth and listen.

"First and foremost, Harry is _not_ James! He is free to love whoever he wants. Harry had never and will never be interested in Ginny! It is time you began to realize and accept that fact! She will always be Ron's little sister to him!" Remus' tone dared Sirius to contradict him.

Sirius gulped, "But Remus, she is so much like Lily! She so pretty like her, plus they both like Quidditch!"

Remus stared at him in disbelief and slapped him across the head; he promptly ignored the yelp of pain coming from the grey-eyed man.

"Love of Quidditch is not a basis from which a relationship should be built on. Unlike James, Harry's existence does not rest on who wins what game! But most of all Padfoot, it is because she remains him so much like his mother that he will never like her! He does not have a mother complex!"

"But-" Sirius struggled to add, but wilted under the glare of the werewolf.

"But nothing! Had Harry shown in interest in her, I would have disapproved and wondered why he would begin a relationship with a girl that could look so much like Lily, but never hope to be her! Harry is happy; he is in love and I will not have you destroy that because you can't get it into your thick skull that he is not James!"

"But he is a Malfoy!" Sirius whined.

"And you are a Black and I am a werewolf. We're not exactly the poster children for the Light, now are we?" Remus stated in a very logical tone that made all protest from Sirius stop.

"Fine! But, I don't approve!" Sirius stumped like a small child.

"But, you will."

The "or else" was left unstated, but heavily implied. Sirius gulped; terrified by the golden eyed glare he was getting from Remus. Experience taught him that that look never borne will for him.

Sirius nodded and went to sulk like a child as Remus sighed and rubbed his temples again. His hand grasped Harry's letter that he had gotten only half an hour ago; thirty minutes had gone by and yet it had begun. The opposition against Harry was slowly mounting against him and Remus prayed that Harry and the Malfoy heir would have enough strength and love between them to survive.

He knew that he could convince Sirius to at least hold his tongue. If not, then he really would lose Harry this time and he had a feeling that no amount of begging would amend their fragile relationship.

As for the Weasleys, Remus knew that they had already gotten their hopes up that Harry would marry Ginny, only Bill seemed to think otherwise, but he said nothing. What could he say without being lectured by Molly? Although he knew that she meant well, there were times that she annoyed the hell out of him. How Arthur could handle her on a daily basis was a gift, then again he did have the twins to deal with, so the man must have nerves of steel and endless patience.

Remus made sure that Sirius was preoccupied before getting a sheet of parchment and writing a response to Harry.

As he finished the letter and watched the owl fly away, Remus thought about his dead friends and sighed. He knew deep inside that James and Lily would have disapprove either, but Harry didn't need to know that. Yet. But at the same time he knew that Albus would use it to manipulate him. He growled, it was time Harry knew the truth, even if that meant Voldemort would win.

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I changed it last minute because I got inspired to do something else. Again thank-you for reading and please, please review as they help me see if I need to change something or if I am doing fine.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch.4:

Everyone at dinner kept waiting for the arrival of Draco and Harry as tongues wagged about this new development. No one in the room would have guessed that _the_ Harry Potter would be courting a Slytherin, must less willing to deny his friends for him as well. Like everyone else, they assumed that he would fall in love with his best friend's sister, although many were now questioning whether or not Ronald Weasley was still his best mate after the now infamous fight.

It was an open secret that Ginny Weasley had a crush on Harry, although it was never openly talked about. And now that the kneazel was out the bag, everyone could not keep their mouths closed. Of course the fact that her ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas was glaring in her direction also added fuel to the fire.

As soon as Draco stepped into the room, all conversations sped up, the air buzzing with noise, but he ignored them and held his head up high and walked into the room with purpose. He was a Malfoy, acting like a bashful commoner would only fed the rumor mill. He walked to the Slytherin table without glancing at the Gryffindor table, even though he could feel the glare of Weasley burning into him. Draco knew that if she could, he would have been dead already.

Pansy glance at him and smirked, "Hello, Draco. I see that you met Potter on your way here."

Draco's eyes widen, "How?"

"You have a huge hickey on the right side of your neck." Daphne added helpfully.

Draco huffed and pouted, "That pervert! He can't keep his hands and lips to himself."

"Not that you mind." Pansy responded with an amused tone.

Draco spluttered and huffed as his friends laughed, "No, I don't. He met Daddy," a smile lit his face, "and he gave him his informal agreement."

Daphne and Pansy gasped, "Really?" They asked at the same time, they eyed wide.

"Yes." A pleased smile appeared on his face.

All three of them ignored the glares coming from the Gryffindor table, but they made sure their wands were accessible in their sleeves, in case a hex was sent at their way, especially at Draco. Pansy even made Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sit in front of them to offer some form of protection.

From across the room, Ginny glared at the group of Slytherins, especially the blond head of Draco Malfoy who she disliked on principle because of his name, but now she hated him with a passion. She could concede that he was pretty with his blond hair, huge blue eyes and white skin, but so was she.

She could feel the stares and whispers that trailed her when she left and entered a room, but she paid them no mind, even though they made her grit her teeth,

"_That's Malfoy?" _

"_No wonder Ginny doesn't stand a chance!"_

"_He is so pretty! Look at that blond hair!" _

The words kept replaying in her head as her face redden with the infamous Weasley temper. How dare they! She had a chance! And yet, Harry had never once paid her any attention. In his mind, she was just there in the background. But the moment he had laid eyes on the Malfoy heir, he spent no time trying to gain his attention. Already his eyes followed his figure, his green eyes glowing with obsession. And that was what made her angrier: she was the one that looked like his mother, Lily. Not _him_. And yet, he was the one that was being chased in the same manner she was by a Potter. Her Potter. That was something she was not going to allow. Harry would see that she was the one for him, not that boy. For Merlin's sake, he wasn't even gay!

She had already gone through several hoops to get his attention. She dated around and she had to snog boys she didn't even like or was attracted to and yet she did it, even if afterwards she had to magic the taste out of her mouth. Dean had been the worst.

The moment they broken up was a relief. He was too wishy-washy and lacked fortune and fame to retain her attention. It wasn't that she _that_ shallow, but growing up with several siblings and receiving second-hand items every year made her extremely conscious of money. Plus, every girl dreamed of a Prince Charming and Harry fit the bill. He was a hero, wealthy, kind, brave and handsome. Over the years he had grown into an attractive man. Cho Chang had noticed. Out of all the girls in the school, she was her main competitor. But Harry never noticed her, which was surprising as she was a Seeker.

Ginny knew that Chang was every guy's dream. She was very pretty with long, raven hair and she obsessed with Quidditch. Outwardly, she was not the gossip type nor did she spend time and money on beauty products. Of course, all of that was a lie, but guys never knew the truth. Ginny had been fourteen when she had tried to get close to Harry, but he never noticed or cared for that matter. That had made her happy, especially when he would pay attention to her, even if he saw her as his best friend's little sister. From then on, everyone expected her to be the future Lady Potter and now her dreams laid in ruin. And all thanks to a _Malfoy_.

"Cheer up, Gin." The voice of Hermione made her huff. She was still angry at her for the failure of her advice and plans.

Hermione cringed, "It's not all lost yet. This may be a passing fancy. Plus, Sirius will disapprove. You know how he hates the Old Ways and the Malfoys are known for following them. I highly doubt Lucius Malfoy will allow his heir to be with a _half_-_blood_." She huffed and continued,

"They are so prejudiced and I doubt Harry will want to shackle himself to that. His mother was a Muggleborn afterall. He must also think about us and the rest of the Weasleys as well, if not he'll lose us all."

Ginny looked at her and smiled, "True, but last night's fight is still in my head. I doubt pressure will work."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry's all talk. If we stop talking to him and if we get Sirius' approval, he'll cave in. He is a Malfoy, who would ever approve of the Boy-Who-Lived dating much less marrying a Dark wizard?"

Ginny laughed, "No one, especially Dumbledore and the Order."

That thought made her pause, maybe it was time to write her mother. Dumbledore wouldn't approve and he was one of the most influential wizards on the continent; he could force Harry through a marriage contract. A wicked smile appeared on her face as she looked at Draco Malfoy, his lips curved in a pleased smile as he talked to his friends. She narrowed her brown eyes at the pretty image he made; he really should've never crossed her and now he would have to face the consequences.

Harry entered the Great Hall and inwardly groaned at the stared and wagging tongues. He barely looked at the Gryffindor table and went straight to the Slytherin side of the room. The noise level increased in the room and he saw the blue eyes of his Beauty widen at his approach. He smiled at him and picked him up from his seat and took his spot before putting him in his lap. He heard him huff. Harry laughed and kissed his blond head.

"I really wanted to do that all day." Harry offered in explanation as he saw all of Draco's friends look at him in shock.

"Harassment, you mean!" The outraged voice made him laugh and he nuzzled the side of his face.

"No, Beauty. It's love." Although the words made him huff, Draco still leaned back into his chest and made himself comfortable on his lap.

"So Potter, how have you been?" Pansy was the first to break the ice.

"Fine, Parkinson. The whispering and staring starts to get annoying after awhile though."

"I thought you were a publicity hound." Theo asked, a vicious edge to his voice. Draco glared at him.

"No, I am not. Ron was the one that liked having his picture taken not me." For once that thought didn't make him sad. It was what it was. Their friendship had started to break apart over the years. If he had to be honest with himself, he would say that after their first year, Ron had shown he was an immature brat. But the fact that he had been his first friend made Harry hold his tongue, but that had changed with Draco's appearance.

"I thought you and Weasley were best mates?" Draco asked turning around, his nose wrinkling cutely in disgust.

Harry kissed his nose and looked into his eyes, "Maybe once, but we haven't been good friends for some time now."

"Really?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Really."

Draco smiled prettily at him, "Thank Merlin! The collective glare coming from you ex-best friends, especially the youngest Weasley is annoying me. I am starting to get paranoid."

"That's an understatement Draco," Daphne added, "If looks could kill…"

She trailed off, her eyes gleaming.

"You would be dead hundred times over." Blaise finished.

"But of course, she deluded herself into believing she would be the next Lady Potter." Pansy added.

Harry cringed, "Yeah, about that: everyone knows I don't like her like that. She reminds me too much of my mother."

"Well, she seemed to miss that particular owl." Draco remarked as he joined their hands together; a slender finger caressing the bumps and calluses of Harry's larger hand.

Harry looked at their joined hands and smiled. The contrast between them was striking. His hand was tan, rough and callused while Draco's was lily white, soft and refined. He picked up his free hand and kissed each finger individually. He heard Pansy sigh and aw softly at them and he knew that Draco was most likely blushing with a sweet smiled on his lips.

Dinner passed by as everyone looked at the new couple and talked about the new development. Some even got of their seats to see Harry with Draco on his lap, who regardless of his protests loved being in his embrace. Although they were aware of the glares coming from the Gryffindor table, they ignored it.

As soon as Harry got to his dorm, he saw a letter waiting for him in his bed. He quickly shoved it in his pocket when he heard several steps on the stairway to the sixth boy dorms; seconds later Ron and Hermione stepped in along with Neville (who gave him a pitying glance, which tipped him off) Seamus and Dean (who looked like they wanted to leave as soon as possible).

"Harry, what was that at dinner?" Hermione began, her voice disappointed and sad.

"That's done of your business, Granger." The use of her last name shocked her and Ron looked at him, surprised. Neville shrugged while Dean and Seamus left as soon as Hermione began her interrogation.

"Harry's right. He has no reason to answer to anyone, especially his friends. If he likes Malfoy, he should pursue him," Harry smiled at him, grateful for his words, but he wasn't done yet, "and if you're truly his friends, you would support him not interrogate him and try to control him. Everyone, but you, Ron and Ginny knows that Harry has and will never like her, much less date her."

Ron's face turned into a bright, red color and Hermione openly gaped at him too stunned to say anything.

"He's right. I do not like Ginny and I never will. I was serious when I told you that your opinion or anyone else's didn't matter. I will court Draco Malfoy, even if that means I have to lose everyone around me, including you two."

Ron and Hermione looked at him aghast, "But we're your friends!" Hermione shouted, wondering how things had gone awry so quickly. Harry was supposed to yield and break off any connection with Malfoy and ask Ginny to Hogsmeade this weekend! He might be the Boy-Who-Lived, but he was a confused and abused child that should listen to his betters!

"No, you're not. If you were truly me friends you would consider my feelings and not try to manipulate me and control my life. I said I don't like Ginny and I meant it."

Harry moved closer to them and hissed, "So stop any plans in trying to destroy my budding relationship with Draco; Ginny has never had a chance with me. This is your last warning, Granger and Weasley, ignore it and I will make your lives' hell."

With one disgusted look at the pair of them, he left with Neville alongside him. Once he left the room, Harry's mind began to clear and breathed in deeply. The anger that had engulfed him had left him and he wondered what had come over him to threaten his, well ex-best friends, but he ignored it. The mere thought of losing his Beauty was reason enough to cut ties with them as it would've happened sooner or later. Internally, he knew that they never would have accepted Draco.

Suddenly, the words of Lucius Malfoy floated into his head, "_What will you do when you have to sit in their home and hear them denounce our family and house and know that you can't retort because they are his friends? Or when this Ginny Weasley gets too close to him, but he disregards your warnings as jealousy and defends her even when she hugs him for too long and kisses him too close to his mouth, all while smirking at you in triumph?" _

He was completely right. They never would have accepted Draco and would have used every opportunity to humiliate and degrade him, all the while assuming that he would let them and defend their actions because they were his first friends and his family. Harry narrowed his eyes and Neville shivered next to him, hoping that Hermione and Ron would back away or else Harry would destroy them. He looked at the anger brewing in his green eyes and knew that what little affection Harry might have had for them had died in that instant.

"Alright there, Harry?" Neville asked shyly.

Harry turned to him, his eyes glowing and nodded jerkily.

"Look I know that they're prats, but you need to quickly organize and plan. I doubt they will back off and assume because they were your friends that you were joking. If you like Malfoy, make sure that he's safe and that no one tries to drug you with a love potion or try to hurt you both, especially him."

Harry looked at him, shocked. A sick feeling went through him, "Love potion?"

Neville shrugged, his brown eyes apologetic."You never know, Harry. It is better to be overly prepared than underprepared. Ginny has a serious crush on you since before she came to Hogwarts. Who knows what she'll do. Plus, I don't think her family will be happy that you not only rejected their only daughter, but that you chose a Malfoy instead. The Weasleys hate the Malfoys. I met Lucius Malfoy and I can tell you that he looks down on them for turning their backs on the Old Ways. As far as he is concerned they can burn in the deepest pits in hell, but the Weasleys don't see it that way. They take any chance to try to hurt the Malfoys and now that you have chosen his son, who knows how bad it'll get."

Harry nodded, "Is it true that Ginny has deluded herself into believing that she was going to be Mrs. Potter?"

Neville nodded his head and sighed, "It's an open secret. Everyone knows, but no one talked about it until today. I heard her friends tease her about your wedding and how this might be her year. She is the only girl near you that you've given any attention to, so everyone assumed that she would be your girlfriend."

He flinched when he saw his friend's green eyes look at him appalled. Dread filled his stomach when he realized that no one had ever told him. Neville cursed Ron and Hermione for leaving him ignorant.

"I thought you knew Harry, but I guess Weasley and Granger neglected to tell you. Have you ever wondered why no girl ever tried to get close to you or why Ginny is always with you?"

Harry shook his head, "I knew that she liked me and tried to get close to me by trying to date around to get my attention, but I shrugged it off." He snorted, "So Weasley and Granger knew all this time? They no doubt encouraged her behavior."

Neville patted him on the back, "I don't know what to say Harry, but you need to prepare. The shit has already hit the fan."

Harry looked at him and laughed before remembering Remus' reply in his pocket. He opened it and read it.

_Harry,_

_I am glad that you found someone to love. I have never met the Malfoys, but I do know that Lucius Malfoy loves that child and he would do anything and everything for him. I have no doubt in my mind that he will destroy you and everyone that you hold dear if you hurt him. The case in point is the Weasleys. Regardless of the reputation the family has, no one dares to cross a Malfoy and generations ago a Weasley did and they have paid for that mistake until today._

_As for Draco, please be certain that he is the one you want. Sirius doesn't approve, but he won't oppose you either. If Draco is your love, be prepared to lose the Weasleys. No one, but Bill will agree with your choice. He is the only one that disagrees with Ginny being your spouse. Unfortunately, he may be one of the few as the rest of the Order will no doubt blame Draco for the estrangement between you and the Weasleys. Albus may even try to interfere. _

_Harry, I don't care about the war as long as you are happy, then so am I. But as of right now, I do believe the Order will stand against you and may try to force you into a marriage contract with Ginny. _

_Please go to Malfoy and beg him to teach you so that you can have enough strength to withstand the petty demands of the Order. Make alliances with other purebloods and please ask Binns for help. He might be a ghost and his class may be boring, but he will help you see why the war began in the first place. It is not all Light and Dark, good and evil like Dumbledore claims it is. _

_Always remember that you are more than the Boy-Who-Lived and the child of Lily and James Potter, but I sad to say that the rest of your friends don't see it that way._

_Contact me if you need anything, _

_Remus_

Harry reread the note again and leaned back against a wall. He snorted; Neville was right: the shit had already hit the fan.

He looked at Neville, who was looking at him, his brown eyes filled with worry and he smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I just-" He had no words to try to explain his situation, so he handed the letter him the letter.

As Neville read, Harry thought about Dumbledore. He wasn't a bad man in the traditional sense, but he did have a habit of keeping information to himself and doing what he thought was right even if it hurt or killed a few. It was that thought more than anything that made him feel like a weapon to be used and discarded. He had left him at the Dursleys and later introduced him to the wizarding world like an outsider, only to have responsibility and fame hurled at him at every corner. Remus was right, he needed allies. He needed to be informed and not take fucking Dumbledore's word for everything.

"I am sorry, Harry." The heart-felt apology made Harry smile again.

"So am I Neville, so am I."

* * *

A/N: The last chapter was an interlude and I am thinking of doing more of those as the stories continues. As for reviews of Sirius and Remus being together, the answer is no, but that could change as I didn't plan on them being a couple. To Emeralden Rapley, Narcrissa is dead. She dies giving birth to Draco, so because Lucius is his only parent, he so protective of him. I mention her death in Ch. 2 and 3. Again thanks for reading and as always please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Ch.5:

The silence between Neville and Harry was deafening. Neither talked for a few moments until Neville cleared his throat to try to cheer him up, "You're not alone, Harry. I'll help you and so will other half-bloods and purebloods. I even know one in particular in Gryffindor that will be a huge asset to us. I agree with Lupin, you need to send a letter to Lord Malfoy as soon as you can and maybe Gringotts as well, in case a petition for a marriage contract tries to go through because if it does, there's no escaping it. Dumbledore is powerful and he will no doubt back-up the Weasleys."

Harry nodded his head, truly gratefully in having a real friend. "I know, Neville. Remus had been helping me with my duties as Lord Potter while Sirius did nothing. He hates the Old Ways and had it not been for Remus, my upcoming wedding to Ginny would have been in every newspaper tomorrow."

Neville patted his shoulder in sympathy, "I don't know what else to say, but be ready Harry. No one is going to take your choice of spouse lightly. In their mind's Ginny was the next Lady Potter and not Malfoy."

Harry leaned back to the wall and watched as Neville walked away back to the tower after making plans to meet the next day with one of his good friends. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt lost on what to do. Had the people around him been this manipulative? Why had he not noticed?

Harry snorted; that was a stupid question. Subconsciously he had known, but he had hidden that knowledge away. He had been scared of being alone that he did what others wanted. Damn the Dursleys! Actually, damn Dumbledore for leaving him there in the first place, for taking his childhood and later throwing him back to a world that he should have lived in the first place! But why did he have such a strong interest in what he did? Why?

_Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived_, a voice whispered in his head_, the key to defeating his enemy. Had it been someone else, he would be controlling them as well_.

He tried to ignore the whisper before, but he now knew it was true. He had been manipulated, controlled by people that were never his friends, who saw the title before they saw him. He had believed that he had a family, but that was nothing, but an illusion. Not even his godfather saw beyond his face to see him. And the Weasleys…Harry felt disgust at the pit of his stomach. They had pretended to be his family, but in reality wanted him to marry their daughter, who was nothing, but a fangirl!

_Such a fool! You have been nothing, but a fool. Always. Albus is nothing but a mere headmaster parading as Merlin, he can be defeated. They all can. We didn't die again to be separated from our love. _

"Draco," Harry whispered. His sweet Draco, who was the reason he was now able to break free from the chains others had placed on him. He was free and he swore he would make them pay.

_You know what to do. _

And he did.

Draco sat at his dresser and looked into the mirror as he brushed his hair. As he did all he could think about was Harry. He closed his eyes and although he was blushing from the memories of the past two days, Draco could not help but feel scared. Harry was an icon for the Light, the ultimate Gryffindor and he was a Dark wizard. Hell, his own father was the Dark Lord's right hand man. So far, things were somewhat fine, but already they were under the spotlight. Right now the Weasleys and Granger did nothing, but glare at him and he knew that soon they would act. And Dumbledore…

He was a powerful wizard that was very influential. No doubt he would get involved as this dealt with his precious Golden Boy. He would be a very tough opponent, but he was a Malfoy and that actually meant something.

His blue eyes opened and he saw his reflection bite on his bottom lip, but he immediately stopped. He forgot that it was a habit he indulged in when he was nervous, scared or anxious. Draco let out a huge breathe of air and stopped combing his hair.

He felt sidetracked in what to do, but he knew, just knew that Harry was worth it. Draco looked to his left when he heard the door opening and had a hex at the tip of his tongue when Harry instantly appeared under a cloak.

"It was my father's invisibility cloak." Harry sheepishly said as he looked at the shocked expression on Draco's face.

He reached to cup his face and gently kissed his nose and brow, "Did you think I would leave my beautiful princess by himself?"

Draco rolled his eyes as his lips twitched in a smile, "You're such a sap!"

Harry laughed and touched the brush in his hand, "May I?"

"Yes," Draco turned on his seat and mock-glared at him in the mirror, "But be careful! I don't want any slip ends! I have very fine hair and it needs to be handled delicately!"

The snooty tone made Harry smiled and he kissed his head, marveling at the pure silver blond hair in his hands. It was so beautiful! How could anyone be so stunning?

Harry's fingers went through the silky strands with a reverent look on his face before laying kisses on the locks in his hand. Draco watched him through the mirror and blushed, especially since he could hear Harry's repeated murmurs of "beautiful".

They fell into a comfortable silence as Harry gently brushed his hair and kissed his head repeatedly. Draco looked at him through his lashes and smiled at him when their eyes would meet in the mirror. It was strangely intimate and comforting. And all Draco could do was smile.

Once Harry was done, he placed on the brush on the dresser before embracing Draco from behind and laying soft kisses down his neck, "My Beauty, I want to know everything about you, every secret you hold, I want to discover. I want you to belong to me completely. You're all I could ever want."

The passionate words made Draco moan and he reached for Harry and kissed his lips, his arms around his neck. They were so lost in each other to recognize that Draco's eyes had turned pure blue and Harry's bright green; all they noticed was the mounting need and desire, the roaming hands and moans of pleasure.

Draco laid on his Harry's tan chest, his face bright red. He didn't regret what they did, but he still felt embarrassed. For his part, Harry ran his hand on his back and his hair, "What's wrong, Beauty?"

Blue eyes looked at him shyly as his cheeks blushed hotly, "Daddy is going to be so mad."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe his baby boy shouldn't have been so delicious to begin with."

The heated green eyes made Draco giggle a little, "I doubt that will appease him when he finds out that you have between my legs."

"I have been between your legs, huh?" He nipped his neck before his hands settled on the swell of his ass, "You make sound like we did more than we did."

Draco laughed as his kissed the corner of his mouth, "My sweet lion, you have so much to learn. Purebloods distinguish between what we did and actual penetration. What we did was intimate, but had you been in me, I would have said that you have been between my thighs."

Harry groaned and touched between his soft, white thighs before flipping him on his back, but Draco stopped him and closed his legs and smiled lustfully at him, "But since Daddy placed a chastity spell on me when I was five, we'll have to wait until our bonding day for you to truly make me yours." Then he laughed when he saw the devastated expression on Harry's face.

"But—but, that's cruel!" Draco leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Don't say that love." Harry moaned and kissed his lips.

"Love. I like hearing you say that. It feels right. This feels right." He began to kiss down his throat to his collarbone.

"Harrry." The soft mewls made him harden even more and he kissed down his chest, pausing to lick and nip at his rosy nipples.

Draco pushed their bodied together, creating a delicious friction between them. Harry began to thrust against him as he kissed his lips when they heard a knock on the door. Both of them froze and stared at the door.

"Hey, Draco are you asleep yet?" Theo's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Harry grinned at the door and thrust against Draco, who withheld a moan before glaring at him. Harry just shrugged, feeling smug that he was the one with Draco while Nott stood outside his door.

Draco cleared his throat and slowly pushed Harry off him and ignored the pout that was through his way, "Sorry Theo, but I am going to bed. Today has been a long day."

They heard shuffling and a sigh, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then, good night."

Once they heard the footsteps, Draco lightly slapped Harry on the chest. "That was mean!"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "He wants you. I am not about to be a gentleman to the man that might take you away from me." He reached over and gently cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him softly. Draco melted in his embrace and snuggled in his chest.

"He has no chance and he knows it, but he's my friend and I don't need you to rub it in his face." Draco whispered, closing his eyes as Harry's rough, larger hand rubbed his back. Harry kissed his temple and laid them both down on the bed.

"I'll try, but he totally ruined the mood, so I still have a reason to be pissed at him." Draco laughed at his indignant tone and lightly placed a kiss on his chest before Harry turned him on his side.

He smiled at him and gently caressed his cheek, "You're so beautiful; I'll never get tired of looking at you."

Draco blushed under his praise and kissed his hand, "This is all so new to me. Two days have passed and already I'm here with you. Why? Why do I feel so safe and loved in your arms when I used to fear you before?"

Green eyes soften and gathered him in his arms, "Because we're meant to be. Magic has deemed it so."

_He walked as fast as he could to reach the room. He felt his infamous temper rise and he pushed it back down. How could he be so stupid? He had always been so watchful of Draconis and everything he did, so how had he missed the signs? How could he and his best friend…_

_He growled and his pace increased. He was about to storm into the room when he heard voices and laughs. With a gloved hand he slowly opened the door and froze at the site that appeared before him. _

_There sat his love, his Draconis on the teacher's desk, his back turned to him as he was being kissed by another man and he was enjoying it, laughing when he would bend down and kiss his throat that he readily exposed. _

_The beautiful silver blond hair that he longed to pet was being touched by another and as he saw the happy expression in the red eyes of his once best friend, he vowed to destroy it. After all, he had betrayed him first._

_He didn't move and watched as the lovers shared more kisses and promises of a future that would never be. Forget and forgive; what foolishness! He will never forget this moment, that the person that he had chosen was with another. That he had allowed another to kiss his lips and caress his neck. Draconis had been his the moment he laid eyes on that lovely hair and those beautiful blue eyes filled with life. For a man such as himself that could have anyone and anything, he was a challenge, a treasure with his logic, fiery temper and powerful magic, but it was his beauty that caught his attention when he came from France to Hogwarts a mere child, ready to learn magic. _

_And to forgive his friend, who had once been like a brother was also impossible. Those eyes, those damn eyes! He would end their joy and happiness, regardless of what he had to do to accomplish it! But he would pay; he would pay greatly for his mistake._

_He closed the door as gently as he opened it walked away. He could feel his magic itching to release itself and once he was far from the dungeons did he allow himself to strike out._

Harry awoke his magic rising out in anger before he withdrew it in himself again. He could still feel the anger, the betrayal, but he forced himself to be calm. He felt Draco shift by his side and he gently gathered the blond in his arms.

He took in the sleeping, flushed face and laid kisses all over his face before tightening his grasp over him. With a shaky hand, Harry ran his fingers through the soft, silky hair and felt the tension leave his body.

Draco was _his_.

_His_.

He was here with him, in his arms. He had allowed him to kiss him, touch him, to explore his body. That thought brought a smile to his face and he gently caressed his back. Hours earlier he had been his legs, thrusting against him, hearing his sweet moans and seeing his face in pleasure.

Harry took another breathe, but he could still remember those images of his love with another and a growl escaped his throat. He remembered the handsome face of his betrayer: the high cheekbones, the red eyes filled with warmth along with the straight nose that was slightly rounded at the tip, thins lips that smirked, but settled into a small, soft smile when he looked down at the blond, raven black hair with a slight wave to it that framed the handsome squared shaped face, but all he could feel was anger. Rage.

But that rage faded into uneasiness. Who are you? Are you alive as well? Those questions made him nervous. Was the man who had once been his best friend alive now? Was he somewhere near them, waiting to a strike?

No. No, he refused to lose his love again. _I refuse to lose to you again, Draco, never again_. The image resurfaced in his mind again and he snarled.

_We'll destroy him again. Just like last time. _

The voice whispered in the back of his head and Harry couldn't agree more. Yes, he would end his life, preferably before Draco knew who he was. He would safeguard what was his and he would damn the consequences.

Harry sighed and very gently moved Draco on his side so he could look at him. The blond pouted, but snuggled to his warmth seconds later, making Harry chuckle. He looked at his face and took in the delicates features and couldn't help, but wonder why the past had occurred the way it had.

Suddenly, Draco's earlier words came to mind, _"Two days have passed and already I'm here with you. Why? Why do I feel so safe and loved in your arms when I used to fear you before?"_

Fear.

Did Draco fear him once? Was that why it took years for him to notice him? He grasped his hand and felt their magic mingle. He knew that his magic was Light, while Draco's had a Dark undercurrent to his, but it didn't bother him. Instead, it was comforting. Safe. Warm. It was home. And yet the words continue to repeat themselves in his mind.

"_Why do I feel so safe and loved in your arms when I used to fear you before?"_

_He would get his revenge, if Draconis would not be his, then he would belong to no one._

Why?

_Because we hurt him. We hurt Draconis. _

The answer from his subconscious made Harry wary. He could feel the pain and regret, but denial was prominent. He would never hurt Draco, not his Draco.

He looked at the blond again and kissed his face. His Draco was too precious and yet he could feel a darkness in the back of his mind start to awaken and he knew then that he was capable of hurt. His arms tighten around the smaller boy possessively.

No, he shook his head. He would never purposely hurt his blond. With that he joined his love and slept.

Draco felt hands rub his back and he mumbled before snuggling deeper into the warmth heat source, but quickly opened his eyes when he heard a chuckle. Seeing amused green eyes made him blush as the memories of last night assaulted his mind.

"You didn't suck on thumb this time." Amusement shone from the green eyes above him.

That one statement made Draco blush even more and he smacked the laughing Gryffindor on his chest. He knew that he did it sometimes and it was an embarrassing habit that his father loved to tease him about, but hearing it from Harry's lips made it even more horrifying.

"Ahhh, don't pout." Draco felt lips descend on his own and the hands on his back grabbed his bottom. He moaned into their kiss and almost lost himself in it before he remembered that he had to shower.

"Stop, Harry." Seeing the confused look on his face, Draco elaborated, "I need to get ready before Pansy and Daphne arrive, especially now that they don't want me to be alone by myself. They're scared that your ex-friends might harm me."

Remembering his conversation with Neville, Harry tightened his arms around him and nodded, "That's a good idea. Neville warned me to be careful. Apparently Ginny is crazy. I now have to check my food for potions and last night I sent a note to Gringotts to prevent any marriage contracts."

Draco snorted, "Well, that's crass. It's obvious that you want nothing to do with her." He bit down on his bottom lip and asked the question that was looming in the back of his mind, "Why does it matter so much?"

Curious blue eyes looked at him and Harry sighed, "Beyond the obvious, I am the hero, the savior and somehow Dumbledore takes it as a sign to meddle in my life. My scar and defeat of Voldemort makes me useful to him I guess."

Harry noticed that Draco didn't flinch when he said the name instead of You-Know-Who. Draco gently kissed his lips, "We can't avoid that topic Harry. We need to talk about sooner rather than later."

The seriousness in those eyes made Harry nod his head and he returned the kiss, "It doesn't matter Draco. I chose you, but I agree we need to talk about it later, much later." He flipped the blond on his back and leered down at the naked figure.

Draco smirked up and him and allowed his hands to wonder before pushing him away. Harry pouted and huffed while he wrapped the sheets around him. Draco picked up a white shirt from the floor and got up as Harry whistled when he saw his white school white over his curves. It was huge on his frame, but it made him look sexier in Harry's opinion. He groaned when the blond wiggled his hips.

"That's so mean!" Harry's eyes leered at him and Draco looked at him and sent him a come hither look over his shoulder.

"You're welcome to join me." The purr made Harry twitch and he growled when Draco slowly took off the shirt as he closed the door to the bathroom. Harry didn't hesitate to follow him.

Draco moaned as Harry thrust against him and sucked on his left nipple. Currently, he was leaning against the shower wall as he wrapped his legs around Harry, who took advantage of his position to grope his behind.

He lost himself in the sensations and grabbed the raven hair to pull Harry into a kiss. In his haze he missed the voices outside the door and blushed when he heard the mutual shouts of Pansy and Daphne.

"DRACO!"

* * *

A/N: Hope that you like the chapter and please remember to review:

To daemonkieran: Yes, Harry's obsession is creepy; I made it that way because it ties in with his past self and reasons for his past and future actions. Hint, hint: Draco isn't innocent either.

To Kuro R. Phatomhive: Both are 16 and are in their sixth year at Hogwarts

To Fiona: As for Snape/ male pairing, I am unsure whether it would be Sirius or not. However, I know it will not be Sirius/Remus as I feel that that has been done and I don't want this story to turn out like that. Most of my focus will be on Harry/Draco, past and future self and how those events impact the people around them, so male characters will not be paired with others. Sad, but trust me, there is a reason for my madness.

To crocadile1986: Remus will be a main supporter of Harry, so in way he is his true Godfather.

If you have any questions, please let me know and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Ch.6:

Both girls couldn't believe the sight in front of them: their childhood friend was backed into a wall, naked with his new love, both caught up in the throes of passion. They could feel themselves blush as Draco looked at them with wide eyes and Potter muttered about "damnable friends with crappy timing."

And to make matters worse, they heard knocking outside Draco's door. The boys couldn't hear the voice, but they saw Pansy leave and respond as Daphne looked away from them and closed the door. Once she did, they heard giggles and whispers.

Draco closed his eyes in humiliation and unwrapped himself from Harry. He kissed him gently, "We have to go, Harry," and promptly giggled as he heard him continue his rant on timing and nosey friends.

"No, I am serious. I swear they have some trace on you that lets them know when you being ravished, so they can interfere. Humph!" Harry squeezed Draco's ass for good measure to prove his point and leered at the blond. Draco smiled at him before wrapping a towel over his body and laughed when he heard his groan of disappointment.

Not that deterred Harry, who grabbed the blond and placed him on top of the sink area and opened the towel and continued to ravish him. Draco moaned, knowing that he should push him away, instead he pulled him closer. As things were getting more heated, a knock was heard on the door, "Both of you better hurry, breakfast will be over soon and Potter, you have to leave before your absence is noticed, if it hasn't been already."

"Well fuck," Harry muttered as he forced himself to look away from the flushed body before him. It was hard to push himself away from the soft, white skin and glazed over blue eyes, but he managed. Well, not before squeezing Draco's ass a few more times and nipping at his skin leaving more hickeys.

Harry helped Draco cover himself before he reached over for a towel. Once he covered himself, he noticed the red cheeks of his beauty.

Draco wouldn't meet his eyes when Harry looked at him, "I can't believe we have been so intimate." Harry chuckled and kissed the blond head as he wrapped his arm around his petite waist.

Draco frowned up at him, "No stay here, I'll get your clothes. I don't want Pansy and Daphne to see you."

Harry winked at him, "Jealous?"

In response, Draco pouted and huffed while Harry nuzzled his face on his neck, "Only for you, Beauty, only for you."

Draco blushed and gave Harry a soft kiss as he prepared to leave, but was slapped on his bum. Hard. He turned to look at Harry, who shrugged; instead of blushing, Draco winked at him and swung his hips in a very enticing way. He giggled at Harry's lust filled gaze.

As soon as Draco closed the door, his blush returned when he saw the raised eyebrows and smirks of his two best friends. He pulled the towel around him even tighter and hurried in gathering Harry's school clothes that were conveniently near in his bed. Draco inwardly winced when he saw the state of his bed. There was no doubt what type of activities the occupants engaged in.

As he closed the door to his bathroom, Pansy's and Daphne's laughter followed him and his blush deepened as he gave Harry back his clothes, although not before using a quick wandless spell to cleanse them.

Harry kissed chastely on the lips as thanks and began to change. He smirked when he saw his blond look away in embarrassment, not that it stopped him from looking at Draco's own state of undress.

Once he was finished, Harry grasped Draco's waist and pulled him towards him, "I'll come to you tonight. There's nothing now that can keep me away from you."

Draco blushed at his promise and they shared one more kiss before leaving the bathroom. As soon as they opened the door, they were met by the smirking faces of Daphne and Pansy, Harry squeezed Draco, who was embarrassed. It was adorable.

He nodded at them as a way of greeting, but his attention all belonged to Draco, who shyly pushed himself further into his side. Harry turned to him and gently smiled at the blushing face and very softly kissed the blond. They had nothing to be ashamed of after all.

"I love you," Harry softly whispered and left after giving him one more kiss. Draco blushed even more and nodded as he watched him go. As soon as the door closed, Draco turned to his friends and in a very un-Slytherin manner, they all squealed and hugged each other.

As much as Daphne and Pansy were shocked, both girls found it oh so hot and romantic to see Harry fight to be with Draco. Once they were done, all three of them cleared their throats and reclaimed their composure.

"Well, that was not how I planned my morning," Daphne very primly stated as she smoothed down her hair.

Draco blushed and wrapped his towel tighter around his body. It would be a lie to say he regretted last night. He liked it, _really, really liked it_ and if his Daddy would to find out, it would be a disaster.

He would doubt try to beat Harry like a common muggle if he were to find out that a man had been in his bed before marriage, even if Draco had been the one to encourage him…

_Draco frantically held onto Harry, their kiss began to deepen more and more and Draco slowly lost himself to the sensation of Harry's body, Harry's scent, Harry's warmth…_

"_My sweet Beauty," a low, sensual voice whispered and Draco looked into bright, oh, so bright green eyes and felt a spark go through him._

"_My heart," he responded, needing his love even more and he let himself be carried to bed. _

Draco had enjoyed their time together. He didn't regret it.

Not at all.

Harry had been gentle and sweet. He had slowly worshipped his body, kissing and caressing every inch of his skin. Draco had especially enjoyed having Harry's much bigger and masculine body on top of him. He had enjoyed his tan, rough hands over his skin, Harry's green eyes looking at him in awe.

"_You're so beautiful, so perfect," Harry whispered as his hands wandered his body, pausing to marvel at his soft skin._

_Draco looked up at him, his swollen mouth kissed over and over again, "Harrry," he mewled as his hands wandered to his thighs._

"_Perfect, white thighs," Harry growled as he prepared to mark him. He paused at his rosy nipples and paid them some attention as he kissed down his entire body. _

"_Mine, Draco, mine." His greens set blazed by possessive emotions._

_Draco moaned in agreement._

Even remembering it now made Draco's body hot and eager for more and based on the smirks he was receiving his nosy friends knew as well and would no doubt merciless tease him about it.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Draco snootily walked away and prepared himself for class, while ignoring the smirks and giggles behind him.

"Fuck," Harry whispered as he arrived to the Gryffindor Tower and saw it deserted. No doubt, everyone had gone to breakfast and he quickly gathered his materials and fixed his uniform before leaving.

Last night had been perfect and he would not have changed a thing. Draco had been amazing with his shy looks, sexy sounds and beautiful, white body. There was no doubt in his mind that he would never let Draco go. Harry could not bear the thought of another man doing what he did to Draco. To know someone else would see that soft body in all its glory was enough to make his temper rise. Draco was his.

Those words brought to mind his dream from last night and Harry slowly felt overwhelmed. But he could not panic. Draco was worth more than any effort. He was everything and Harry couldn't wait to see his face when he received his first courting gift today. As tradition dictated he would send a gift each morning that would showcase his wealth and connections. Ideally each gift would not only show how well he could provide for the blond, but appeal to Draco's vanity as a Malfoy.

Harry hurried down to the Great Hall and before he sat down checked the Slytherin table to see his Draco sitting between his two nosy friends. Draco blushed when he caught his eye and offered him a sweet smile. Harry could feel himself grow hot with desire to see his little blond looking so sweet, so fucking_ innocent_ as if he didn't spend the night underneath Harry, moaning for _more_.

Seeing Harry's heated gaze, Draco blushed even more and bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from giggling, not the Daphne and Pansy weren't helping themselves on his behalf, but still he was a Malfoy and Malfoy did not giggle. Well, at least not in public anyways.

Although they were both late for breakfast, no one had questioned Draco about his tardiness. Theo did look him over, but Draco didn't want to worry about that now. As he walked up to the Great Hall, Pansy had informed him that Theo had been the one to knock at his door and Draco said nothing, wondering what was so important that his male friend needed to talk to him. He had an idea of what it might be and hoped he was wrong. He didn't want to lose Theo as a friend, but he didn't want to marry him either.

As he filled his plate with his favorites, Harry's owl landed in front of him with a large parcel that made Draco's breathe catch in his throat. He looked up and smiled brightly at Harry, accepting his first courting gift.

After giving Hedwig a treat, Draco very gently opened the parcel and gasped to see inside bright blue roses. His friend also gasped in awe and Draco felt himself smile. He had never seen a blue rose in person before. Not only were they rare, mythical almost, but they were expensive and next to impossible to acquire. When he had been younger, he had hoped that one day he would be able to buy some seeds to grow in the Malfoy gardens, but this, this was appropriate as his first courting gift.

Briefly, he wondered how Harry knew about his love for gardening. Although he loved his ancestral home, the gardens had been his favorite and he had done all he could to ensure that they were the best. He had succeeded. Malfoy Manor was now known for his lush gardens, especially its roses. Since he didn't have any blue roses, he had planted the muggle variant known as Suntory, which was more of a light violet as opposed to blue. Muggles didn't know blue roses actually existed and believed them to be legendary, so they invented the closest color they could.

He very gently picked up a stem and smelled its scent. It was different from other roses and Draco looked up at Harry and shyly smiled at him. Of course, he knew all about the symbolism of blue rose and felt honored by it. For blue roses signified love, splendor, hope and the fight to attain impossible love. They were both aware of how the odds were so against them, especially since who they were in wizarding society dictated they became enemies, not lovers. But, now nothing would stand in their way.

Next, Draco picked up the letter that accompanied his gift and knowing that Daphne and Pansy would offer him some privacy, he opened it.

_My Beauty,_

_This is my first gift in your honor. The moment I laid eyes on them, I knew they were perfect for you as they are as exquisite as your eyes, the same blue shade that takes my breath away and I don't care how cheesy and corny that may sound. You will receive a fresh batch of roses every two weeks and I have gone as far as ordering seeds to be delivered to Malfoy Manor. I have been told that the gardens are lovely thanks to your efforts. _

_This may sound presumptuous of me, but I have also ordered more roses for our future home, wherever that may be. Even though I have just met you, I dream of it, of our future. Of a Manor filled with love and the laughter of several blond children. I can already imagine you pregnant, waddling around with a swollen belly, looking nothing short of radiant. _

_Last night was special. You truly were perfect, my sweet Beauty. As I promised you, I'll come to you tonight._

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

Draco blushed as he finished the letter and smiled at Harry, who returned it. Breakfast passed in whispers and rumors as the whole of Hogwarts stared at the couple and the smiled and looks they shared.

The fact that Draco had gotten blue roses had made the rounds to all the House tables, even the Head table and eyes of envy, jealousy and admiration were on the blond. Although Draco was aware of them, he outwardly appeared indifferent to the gossip and ate breakfast as if it were a normal day. As he focused on not blushing anymore, a very naughty thought entered his head and he smirked. It would drive Harry wild once he was done and Draco focused on that and not the glares of death he was getting from the Gryffindor table.

As Draco schemed, Ginny glowered at him and couldn't fucking believe that the Slytherin whore had gotten blue roses from Harry. Those should have been for her! She should be the one that was being courted by the Boy-Who-Lived. The looks of admiration, envy and jealousy should be directed at her, not at a fucking Malfoy.

Blue roses, fucking blue roses! Why? Why him and not her? Not only were those roses damn expensive, but their symbolism were gestures girls dreamed of one day getting from their loves. Ginny had waited patiently to be noticed by Harry and he hadn't. And yet he took one look at Malfoy and he was willing to commit. Harry, her Harry was courting him! He had no doubt entered either an informal or formal agreement to bond with the blond and it angered her.

"You need to calm down, Ginny," Hermione whispered and the red head bristled.

"Calm down, calm down, Hermione! How can I calm down when Harry is courting Malfoy, when he sent him blue roses? Blue roses, do you know what that means, what that represents or did your fucking books not spelled that out for you?" Ginny's face reddened with the infamous Weasley temper and she could feel her control slipping.

On the other hand, Hermione just stared at her confused. Blue roses were rare as far as she knew and she was aware of what they represented, but she felt like it was silly. Like girls receiving red roses for Valentines in the Muggle world, it was cheesy and "romantic", but clearly over done.

Plus, Harry wouldn't really commit to Draco Malfoy, son of a suspected Death Eater would he? It would be like spitting at his parents' death and from what Hermione knew, Harry was dedicated to their memories and legacy. He wouldn't really throw that away, would he? Not for a pretty face that belonged to a Slytherin, whose family represented everything Lily and James had died for?

No, Hermione didn't believe Harry would abandon them for Malfoy and she wanted to tell Ginny she was overreacting, but Hermione knew better not too. Clearly, she knew something she didn't and they needed to figure this out before they lost total control of the situation.

"Ginny, you have to control yourself. Your position is already jeopardized. The rumors that you have flaunted yourself to get the Harry's attention have damaged your reputation-"

Ginny glared at her and cut her off, "And that was your idea, wasn't it Hermione? For me to back off and pretend I was over him? To show Harry that I was a laid-back girl with a natural beauty and talent, who made a perfect match for him? And where did that get me? Nowhere, so excuse me for being skeptical about following your advice right now."

Ron feeling the tension raise between the two girls, cleared his throat and interrupted them before tempers flared and their voices got any louder, which would draw attention that Ginny didn't need right now.

Both Hermione and Ginny glared at him for his efforts, but managed to control themselves on time.

"You don't understand Hermione," Ginny began. She might be mad at her, but she needed all the friends and allies that she could get. Who better than Harry's own best friend?

"In the wizarding world, you can't just date anyone and everyone. Many purebloods are very strict and follow the Old Ways when it comes to marriage or bonding as it is referred to. I know that in the Muggle world, couples can get divorced, but it is different here. You can't get divorced and if you try, it is not easy. If somehow you manage to, people look down on you, your children are outcast and you lose social status among your peers. Since the wizarding community is so small, you can't keep a divorce secret.

"For purebloods and half-bloods, bonding is a way to establish allies with other families, which is why some wizarding families are interrelated. I can tell you right now that Dad's grandmother was a Black and Mom's grandmother's was the aunt to a Potter, so marriage is a serious matter. If Harry is to bond with Malfoy, their families would always be connected and given Harry's status as the Boy-Who-Lived, he has political power and influence that can sway the public to accept some of the Old Ways and further the pureblood agenda. Given the fact that the Malfoys are a Dark family, their marriage would be a huge blow to the Light."

Ginny looked at Hermione, who now understood her point, "Harry is not just "dating" Malfoy. He's courting him and in order to be able to that he needed the permission of Lucius Malfoy. Those blue roses and all gifts that will follow them signify his commitment. If we don't do anything to stop this, Harry will bond with Malfoy soon and their marriage will be unbreakable in the eyes of the wizarding world. And knowing the Malfoys, they will choose a bonding ritual that will make the marriage everlasting in the eyes of magic itself."

Hermione looked at Ron to confirm what his sister said and he nodded, "Harry has probably asked Malfoy Senior to give him permission to court his son and he gave it, knowing that a marriage between the two would hurt us and the Light. If Harry had courted Ginny, we would have had unlimited support."

"But if that's true, then why did you follow my advice Ginny? Wouldn't have dating the other boys hurt your status?" She asked curious and saw Ginny blush.

"I lost status in the eyes of several Old families that follow the Old Ways, but the Weasleys are publicly known as not following them, so it really didn't matter. Plus, if I had gotten Harry, do you think anyone would have really cared? Yeah, some of them might have been rude and implied that I was a whore, but they never would have said anything outright without facing the wrath of Lord Potter."

"Harry's already a Lord?" Hermione asked stunned. She knew that Sirius didn't care for his title and never taught Harry anything concerning the Old Ways, which she believed was a good thing. Harry was a teenager and should follow the advice of Professor Dumbledore, who knew what he was doing. He too had defeated a Dark Lord and had more experience with politics than Harry ever would. Plus, he was already making a mistake with "courting" Malfoy, who knew what acts of stupidity he would commit to if he was aware of his influence?

"He's Lord Potter since he's the only one left and inherited all his fortune because of it. Plus, he's Sirius' heir, which is a good thing because if he wasn't, the entire Black fortune would gone to Malfoy. In fact, some of it "rightfully" belongs to him." Ron said with thinly veiled jealousy.

"Malfoy's Mum was a Black, Sirius cousin, I believe, which means that he is second in line for the title of Lord Black and even if he doesn't get it, he will receive a hefty sum when Harry inherits," Ginny explained as Hermione looked confused.

"Harry hasn't said anything to us," She commented as she watched her once best friend ignore their existence, his eyes fixated on Malfoy.

Honestly, Hermione would admit (and only to herself and no one else, especially a certain redheaded family) that Malfoy was beautiful, more so than Ginny with a fair and fragile appearance. In fact, there was no comparison. While Ginny had a girlish charm and prettiness to her, Malfoy was nothing, but a pale beauty with big sapphires blue eyes. In a way, Hermione could understand why Harry would be interested, especially with such pretty blond hair, but Harry could do better. He and Ginny would actually make an amazing couple, if only he would give her a chance.

But, he didn't, instead Harry seemed to be pulling away from them and that was something that couldn't happen, "Did you owl your mother yet?" Hermione asked absentmindedly.

Seeing the far away expression on Hermione's face, Ron smiled, "Ginny wrote Mum last night and she owled back immediately. Apparently, the Order will meet this weekend to discuss this situation and come up with the best way to deal with Harry's stupid infatuation."

Ginny smirked at that and her mood instantly brightened up, "Soon, Malfoy will be nothing, but a fling, a distant memory as Harry returns back to us."

All eyes looked at the Slytherin table and Ginny's smirk was immediately wiped off her face when she saw Malfoy slowly cleaning the blue roses of their stems and shortening them in order to put them in his hair. He did all of this while making sure that a certain Gryffindor boy was enchanted and Harry was. Ginny could see her Harry utterly captivated and he was not the only one.

Feelings of envy and jealousy were renewed as the redhead noticed the bloody blue roses highlighting the fairness of Malfoy's hair, showcasing his creamy skin and making his blue eyes pop. Not only did those roses draw attention to his eyes, but they were the exact color. Ginny didn't even want to think about the implications of that yet, but she couldn't deny the fact that he looked like some sort of nymph and Ginny hated him for it.

Hated it when Harry got up, walking to the Slytherin table and slowly, _gently _(as if he was a precious doll) taking the blond into his arms and softly kissed him. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Malfoy as Hermione whispered, "He better enjoy the short time he has left with Harry because we will find a way to fix this."

And Ginny smiled, knowing that soon Harry would be hers.


	8. Chapter 7

Last chapter: **I recommend that readers reread past chapters to refresh your memories of the story since it has been so long since it has been updated.**

* * *

Hated it when Harry got up, walking to the Slytherin table and slowly, _gently _(as if he was a precious doll) taking the blond into his arms and softly kissed him. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Malfoy as Hermione whispered, "He better enjoy the short time he has left with Harry because we will find a way to fix this."

And Ginny smiled, knowing that soon Harry would be hers.

* * *

**Warning: Mature content. Slash. Do NOT flame as you have been warned. **

**Ch.7:**

Draco slowly cleaned the roses of their leaves and fixed them to the appropriate size in order to place them in his hair. He ignored Pansy's and Daphne's collective gasp of shock and trained his eyes on Harry, who looked at him completely enthralled.

He knew that his friends would think him crazy. After all, he was mutilating one of the rarest, if not the most treasured rose in the entire world without reason, but Draco had a plan. He knew once he was once, Harry would be captivated by him.

_More than he already was_, a voice whispered within.

But, it wasn't _enough_.

Draco could barely understand his reasoning, but he knew that it wasn't enough.

Harry needed to be consumed by him.

Needed to be absolutely captivated, _more_ _than he already was_, to the point of absolute madness.

Draco would accept nothing else.

Once he was done preparing the roses, Draco very gently placed the roses on his hair, knowing that they would frame his face and make his blue eyes pop more than they already did. The color would highlight his fairness and he smiled at Harry when he was finished.

Harry, who looked as if he had seen the most beautiful creature appear before him. Gasps were heard throughout the room and Draco couldn't stop smiling.

When Harry approached him, looking at him as if he were absolutely precious, Draco knew he had accomplished his goal.

_Love me._

_Worship me._

Green eyes looked at him enchanted, "I love you," he whispered, eyes soft before gently leaning down to him and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

_Yes._

* * *

Harry escorted him to his first class after the commotion they had caused in the Great Hall. Since they were both early, Harry had sneaked him away to a corridor, desperate to mark him.

"Let me take to your room," Harry begged as green eyes looked at him lust.

Draco blushed and shook his head. He was still embarrassed about this morning's event, but he couldn't help feeling happy that his refusal made Harry desperate.

"Please," the raven haired teen asked again as he kissed down Draco's white throat, "I need you."

Again, Draco shook his head and smiled at the older teen's groan of despair. His lips were claimed in a possessive kiss and he let himself be manhandled.

"My love, my Beauty," Harry whispered and Draco moaned in agreement.

"Tell me again that you love me," Draco ordered and he was not denied.

"I love you! Gods, I loved you seen I first laid eyes on you," Harry responded reverently as the blond swooned at his words, "Tell me you're mine." He ordered in return as he caressed the silvery locks that he adored.

"I am yours." Blue eyes looked at him in adoration and Harry smirked.

"Yes, yes, you are and you always will be."

That proclamation was sealed with a kiss before the couple went off to their first class, a possessive arm around the petite beauty.

* * *

Draco inwardly sighed as he heard the gossip and gasps of dismay at the blue roses in his hair. He had been escorted by Harry to all his classes, his Slytherin friends trailing behind them in case anyone tried anything.

For his part, Draco was scared that someone would try to steal his roses, although he knew that he had more to fear from the Gryffindors and Dumbledore sycophants than grabby hands that converted his first courting gift.

But then again, the Weasley girl converted his soon to be betrothed.

Not that she had a chance, a voice whispered inside him, but he would feel so much more secure if the bitch was _dead_.

Draco paused as he processed that thought and wondered where it came from. He had never given any thought to the Weasleys before, only that they were blood traitors that should just sell their souls to Dumbledore and have it done with or break their wands and join the Muggles if they loved them so much.

However, this situation was more than an old grudge, although it did add make the situation more volatile.

And deadly.

Draco had no doubts in his mind that the Weasley slag would be more than happy to see him dead and out of the way.

She wanted Harry, more for his name and wealth than anything else, but Draco would not be satisfied until the Weasleys along with the Order were out the picture and Harry bonded to him for all of eternity as he ought to be.

Until then, Draco had to be aware and that meant confronting with the gossip head on. Harry was his and their love was not wrong nor was it sacrilege no matter what anyone said.

With those thoughts in mind, Draco pulled his shoulders back and held his head up high.

* * *

The day passed slowly and no one dared to confront Draco, which he was thankful for. Although, he did hear a rumor that Finnegan, the Irish Gryffindor that has tried his luck with him, had appeared in the Infirmary with severe bruising all over.

_No less than he deserved_, Draco thought viciously, _how dare that imbecile believe that he could approach me! _

His eyes flashed and he wondered if his beloved had anything to do with the rumor. Merlin, he hoped so. Draco loved it when **he **lost all sense of control when it came to him-

"Draco! Draco!" Pansy tugged at the still blond that was staring off into space, his blue eyes bright.

"Hmmm?" Draco responded as he was pulled from his thoughts and turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked with worry. She knew that Draco would soon be under pressure and stress from the stares and whispers that followed him constantly since Potter made his intentions known. For someone that had spent his time being invisible in the eyes of their classmates, Draco was handling the extra attention and scrutiny with grace and calmness. Not that she expected anything less from the Malfoy Heir, but still…

"Yes, I am well," Draco smiled as he blinked slowly. There was nothing else he could say, really. But, he was fine, although his thoughts had been running away from him lately…

But, no matter. He was happy.

Pansy smiled back at her blond friend and nodded as they gathered their things to exist Binns' class and headed to dinner.

As soon as they exited, Harry appeared before them and gently approached Draco before claiming the pouty mouth.

Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

Yes, he was happy.

* * *

Harry sighed tiredly. Dinner has passed with little fanfare, albeit they had been the center of attention once more. Over all, the day had been stressful, although seeing his blond beauty preen under the attention had been worth it. Draco had been worth it. He flexed his hands, already healed from the pounding that he had given Seamus.

Honestly, the Gryffindor was a man whore, but the moment he had tried to overstep his boundaries and try to hit on what was his, Harry had made sure that Seamus understood his mistake.

Draco was his and he would not tolerate another man trying to get between them. Not when Draco was what he had been looking for all these years and there was no way in hell he was giving him up.

Harry got out his cloak and his map making sure that no one was near the Slytherin Dorms before entering and walking to Draco's room. He couldn't wait to spend the night with his blond.

As soon as Harry came through the door, he stopped, his breathe caught in his throat. Draco, the minx, was sitting on his bed in a very leisurely manner in his white school button-up shirt with blue roses on his hair.

Harry immediately recognized his school shirt that he had left behind this morning and gulped. Desire flared within him and he licked his lips at the treat before him. He saw Draco blush prettily and submissively look away. That more than anything forced Harry into action and he predatorily approached the blond and grasped his chin before dominating his mouth.

Draco didn't put up a fight at all and let Harry do what he wanted with him. Large hands roamed over his body before slipping under the school shirt. His seduction was successful when he felt Harry's erection on his soft stomach. He shivered in desire and moaned as lips started to kiss and bite down his throat.

"You naughty minx," Harry whispered as he looked down at misty blue eyes and redden lips smirked up at him.

Harry growled and shoved himself between white thighs and starting to rub himself on Draco, "You know what you do to me," He moaned and grabbed Draco's small hand to the bulge in his pants.

Draco moaned at the feeling and felt empowered at how he was able to arouse the Gryffindor so quickly and absolutely. His eyes flashed as an idea occurred to him and he seductively smiled at Harry, who watched him enraptured before the blond zipped down his pants and easily wrapped his hands around his cock.

Draco began to move his hand and moaned at the size of the cock in his hand. He bit down his bottom pink lip and secretly wanted to feel Harry in him, although he knew it would not be permitted.

Harry growled as his sweet, innocent blond was doing something so naughty when the night before Draco has laid under him, so submissively. That alone made him rip his shirt off the beauty before he pounced.

Afterward, Harry laid his head on Draco's stomach and sighed as slender fingers caressed his head and toyed with his hair.

There was nothing that could compare to the serene feelings that arose when he cuddled with the blond beauty.

He nuzzled his cheek on the soft stomach, hoping that one day he would be able to feel it swell with his sons. "Why did your father place that chastity spell on you," Harry wondered out loud.

Draco smiled and fondly rolled his eyes, "Because Daddy is very overprotective of me. I am his only son, his heir. We are the last ones that remain from the direct Malfoy line. Everyone else is distantly related from us. I am the only thing that he has left and his is my father, who raised me and loved me, even when my own bearer couldn't."

Draco's words were bitter and he smiled sadly as he closed his eyes. Harry moved up to looked at him and gently kissed his face, "Then she was a fool to not appreciate you because I can't imagine being with anyone but you."

Blue eyes shined with love and kissed Harry back, "Thank-you."

* * *

This time no one entered his room or knocked at the door the next morning, which was something that both Harry and Draco were grateful of. The couple rarely got any chance to spend alone without being under the scrutiny of the entire school.

Harry knew it was a matter of time before the news leaked outside the school, if it hadn't already. That was something he highly doubted as Harry knew that his courting would leak sooner rather than later. The Gryffindor knew once it did, the public would feel like they had a say on what he did with his life and who he choose to share it with. Not that anyone would change his mind or force his hand. In all honesty, he was surprised Dumbledore hadn't stuck his crooked nose already.

Harry felt Draco snuggle beside him, desperately trying to go back to sleep. Harry looked at him and gently smiled at blinking, unfocused blue eyes. Oh, what he wouldn't do for Draco. Harry would do anything and everything for him, consequences be damned.

"Wake-up, lovely," Harry whispered as he peppered Draco's delicate face with kissed as he caressed his slender waist.

Draco hummed and spread his legs so Harry could move between them and shivered when he felt the thick cock erect on his stomach. Inwardly, he cursed his father, knowing that without the chastity spell he would have consented to have Harry inside him.

_As was his right_, the blond briefly thought as Harry began to thrust against him, lips already suckling on his peaked, rosy nipples.

Moans filled the room before a loud knock could be heard on the door.

"Fuck," Harry whispered as the moment was ruined and Draco inwardly agreed. Maybe he did have a trace on him, in all honesty he wouldn't have put it past Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco," Severus voice whispered dangerously, "You have 30 seconds to make yourself decent before I come inside."

Harry and Draco looked at each other in shock before Draco wrapped himself in his bed sheets and accioed a night grown. It was so matronly and it reached his ankles, but not even that could stop Harry's admiration. The gown made Draco look angelic and pure…

His thoughts were rudely stopped as Draco threw him his pants and shirts before quickly waving his wand, shooting off spell after spell to make the bed and room decent. He knew that his Godfather was aware that Harry was in the room and hopefully, he would not correctly guess what exactly Harry was doing there. If Severus knew the things that Draco permitted from his suitor…

Draco shivered before the door was flung opened and the Potion Master walked into the room, black eyes narrowing on Harry. His thin lips sneered and before Harry knew it, he was shoved against a wall, hands around his throat.

"You have five seconds, Potter before I castrate you for being in my Godson's room and you better hope that your answer appeases me," He maliciously whispered and Draco huffed.

"Leave him be, Sev," Draco pleaded, but was ignored and he stumped his foot in irritation.

"Now, now, Draco," 'Sev' stated as he glared the male before him, "You cannot believe that I would let this incident slide. You are a Pureblood Heir, a maiden and I will not let some scoundrel compromise your virtue and take advantage of you."

Green eyes flashed before Harry shoved the Potion Master off of him, his breathing coming out in gasps. A wand was leveled at him immediately, but Harry ignored it.

"I hope that you are not implying that Draco is anything but pure," Harry growled. The insinuation that Draco was anything but made him angry.

" I respect him, want to marry him and would never let anyone try to imply that Draco is a dalliance," Harry spat out.

Severus smirked, "So what are you doing here then? Your actions imply that you care not a whit what anyone thinks as long as you get satisfied-"

Draco gasped in dismay at Sev's words, but stepped back when he heard a loud _crunch!_ He stood stunned as Harry punched his Godfather in the face.

"Never say that about Draco ever again," Harry spat out, "If I could I would marry him today, but I am willing to wait, to follow Tradition and will cursed anyone that tries to step in my way, including his own family."

Severus did not react at first, but slowly waved his wand and the bruise disappeared, "Then I suggest that you control yourself Potter. It is my duty to take care of Draco in his father's place. I am his Guardian at Hogwarts, but if this got out, Draco would be shamed. He is a Pureblood, not a common muggleborn. Traditions must be followed."

Black eyes flashed at him callously, "I will ignore today's incident, but if I ever found out that you overstep your boundaries ever again, make no mistake I will hurt you."

He turned to look at Draco and took in redden lips and a white throat covered in kiss marks. He waved his wand and Draco felt his magic tingle on his skin and blushed, knowing that his Godfather had seen the marks.

"I expect to see you after dinner today, if not sooner, Draco". With that, he left.

Draco looked at the door and flushed in shame. He blinked back tears and knew that he had disappointed his Godfather. He felt Harry approach him.

"I meant it," Harry whispered, "I know that Tradition is important, but if I could marry you today I would. I love you. Since the first moment I saw you, I loved you and I will never stop."

Draco nodded as he buried his face in his beloved's chest.

* * *

Draco bathed, alone this time and shivered, knowing that he wanted Harry with him. He knew that his Godfather was right. Tradition had to be followed, but being in Harry's presence made him forget that.

He sighed and finished his routine, knowing that he was expected at breakfast. He looked in the mirror one more time and put his mask on before leaving his room.

Daphne and Pansy waited outside for him and they greeted him, dark eyes looking at him before chatting away. He smiled at their behavior. They had been friends since they had been in nappies and no doubt knew that he needed to be distracted.

Daphne looked at him and at Pansy before gently squeezing his wrist in support. Draco smiled at her and knew that they wanted to know if Harry had done anything and he shook his head.

Pansy smiled at his response, "Well, I for one can't wait to see your courting gift this morning."

Draco blushed prettily, his mood elevated and walked into the Great Hall with his head held up high.

All eyes were on the Slytherin as the professors scanned the morning owl posts, anxious to see his new Courting gift. Even though many were expecting to see Hedwig, it was still mindboggling to see the snowy owl head to the Slytherin table.

Draco gave Hedwig a treat when the owl cooed at him and deposited his second Courting gift before him. He inwardly shivered, anxious to see his new gift.

He opened the parcel to see a African Blackwood chest before him. He gasped and gently touched the wood, which he knew was not only an endangered species, but extremely expensive to own. Draco opened it and gasped once more. Inside he found a hair brush set made in platinum. He picked each piece up and knew that they were not only Goblin made, but the main brush was composed of hair from a unicorn stag. This set was rare, if not unique and Draco could clearly see the Potter emblem of an intertwined griffin and serpent.

Draco spotted his Courting letter and opened it.

_My Beloved Beauty,_

_The moment I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love. Your bright blue eyes and your hair! Your long, silvery blond hair enchants me. I have never seen such a shade of blond before and it excites me. That alone inspired my second Gift you and I hope that you allow me the honor once more to brush your beautiful hair._

_Regardless of what your Godfather says, I honor you and do not regret my actions for the past few nights. I only hope to be able to spend more time with you. The thought of no longer waking up in your arms and inhaling your soothing vanilla scent scares me. I never thought that I would need anyone as much as I need you, but I admit that I do. I need you and cannot bear being without you. How I have imagined so far is a mystery. No one will ever separate me from you. No matter what I have to do, you will belong to me and I to you. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Harry _

Draco blushed and gently pressed a kiss to the parchment and felt his magic sing when he felt Harry behind him. A kiss was laid on his head and his heart swelled with emotion when he heard two simple words, "Forever yours".

Again, the day passed in a similar fashion as yesterday. Only this time, Harry had put blue roses in his hair and escorted him to all his classes.

Draco had noticed, but mostly ignored the professor's looks. But, this time, he had to admit that the searching looks were uncomfortable, even though he knew that some of them were mostly curious looks. No doubt, they wondered how Harry was able to look past his Slytherin heritage and Family name.

The blond hadn't been unaware all these years of what Harry thought about his house. He only hoped that he could teach him tolerance and with the way his Gryffindor friends were behaving, they had already done the majority of the work for him.

However, Draco felt unnerved in McGonagall's class. Her stern look had harder when she laid eyes on him, pausing at the blue roses in his hair. Draco knew that she wouldn't dare to do anything, not while Severus was in the school. But, still.,,,

The blond ignored her and she ignored him as well until she saw Harry waiting for him after class. Her thin mouth scowled, but she didn't approach them. Harry ignored her, but based on the tightening arms around his waist, he had not been oblivious.

"How was class?" Harry asked when the couple were away from the Transfirguration classroom.

"Okay, nothing happened Harry," Draco added in a whisper and Harry nodded, his thoughts clearly somewhere else.

"I have to go see Severus," Draco said after a moment of silence. Green eyes looked down on him.

"I don't like it," He responded and Draco sighed. He noticed that the other Slytherins were a few feet behind them, not doubt giving them privacy.

"I don't either," Draco added as he kissed Harry's cheek, "But, he is my Guardian and I must obey."

Harry let out a long sigh, "I know. I just wish this was easier".

"I do too," And Draco leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Draco knocked on his Godfather's door and it immediately opened.

The blond stepped in and smiled when he saw Severus in his lounge chair, a wineglass in his hand. It was a good sign.

"Ah, Draco, what will I do with you?" He asked in a fond voice. He looked at his Godchild and couldn't help, but soften when he laid eyes on the petite beauty. Draco was truly lovely with his unnatural blue eyes, identical to the blue roses in his hair. Lucius had been both pleased and amused when he heard about the First Courting Gift. As far as he was concerned, it was the perfect gift for the Malfoy Heir and spoke volumes about Potter's wealth.

Maybe the brat wasn't so useless after all.

"I don't have to tell you what you have done wrong and explain why, do I?" He asked and he saw Draco blush.

"No," the blond shyly responded, "I know. I-I just lose myself when Harry is near me."

Severus hummed, "It needs to end, Draco. Your position within the school has always been precautious. Dumbledore hates the Malfoys and now that you have the loyalty of his Savior and Gryffindor Pet, he and his entire Order will want to get rid of you. The Weasleys are up in arms about this arrangement and with the support of the Light, will try to push their unworthy daughter as the future Lady Potter. I have no doubts that by the next school semester, you will have to be pulled from Hogwarts as a safety precaution."

Draco's eyes widen at the last bit, but said nothing as Severus finished, "Yes, you are in grave danger. My own position is in danger. The only saving grace is that few know of our Familial relationship, but even that will change in the coming months. This Courting between the two of you has sped up the war's end. The Light will not stand back and do nothing if an Engagement between Potter and the Malfoy Heir occurs, which we both know will."

"What now?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. He knew all of this, but he was overwhelmed.

"Now? I will keep Lucius unaware of your suitor's nightly visits to your room. Hopefully, his presence will provide you a form of protection and strength. But, do not mistake this as my approval," Dark eyes narrowed at his Godson, "If I find out that the brat has acted inappropriately even with your consent, I will hurt him. Make no mistake about that Draconis, I will hurt him and I will tell Lucius. "

After those last words of warning, Draco left his Godfather's chambers when he saw Theo approach him. He had ignored his male friend out of shyness and unwillingness to hurt his feelings, but the moment Theo looked at him and Draco felt ashamed. Even though he couldn't love him like his friend deserved, Theo was just that-his friend-and he so hated to see him upset.

"I-" Draco was shushed by Theo's finger, who concentrated on Draco's features, looking pained.

It hurt so much to be near the object of his affection, of his love, but the older Slytherin knew, he knew that Draco didn't belong to him. That Draco would never belong to him and even if damn Harry bloody Potter never courted him, the blond beauty would have belonged to another man.

He needed this one chance to explain, to let Draco knew what was in his heart, to find peace with himself and let go. And Theo knew that he never would be successful. Draco would always be a part of him, but he couldn't punish himself with unrequited love any longer.

"Don't speak, please. Give me one chance," Theo pleaded in a pained whisper and Draco couldn't, he just couldn't deny his friend that. And suddenly the blond felt guilty.

Oh so, guilty.

"I loved you since we were children, Draco." Blue eyes widen at that admission and Theo smiled miserably at him.

Draco, his beloved Draco didn't know, did he? And that hurt because Theo would give his very _soul_ for him, all to see Draco smile, to see him _happy_, even if that meant he would belong to another- someone that would not be Theo Nott.

"You are so beautiful that it now breaks my heart. I love you with everything that I am. I fell in love with your sapphire eyes and silvery blond hair when we were five and I now know that you'll never belong to me."

His confession floored Draco and he looked at him stunned.

He never knew that Theo felt that deeply about him and hearing him, a part of Draco wished that he could love him. Daddy had been right, Theo adored him and would have treated him right, but it was too late.

Draco could never be his.

He belonged to Harry Potter.

Dark eyes closed once he saw the realization in the sapphires eyes that he adored, eyes that he would go to the bloody ends of the world for. Maybe he had had enough courage, Draco would have been his…

"You belong to Potter and he'll never let you go, will he?" And it is a pointless question, they both knew it. Harry would never give Draco up; they would have to pry the blond from his dead and cold fingers before he let Draco go. The Gryffindor would never stop looking for Draco, even if the blond decided that he wanted someone else and ran away from his grasp.

"Just remember my first love, I'll always be waiting for you, no matter who I might marry or the children we'll have, you'll always be the one that got away."

And that was Theo could offer now: a refuge for Draco, a possibility of an escape if the blond ever needed one and he had to make it.

Even if he would spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder, hoping to see Draco there.

He leaned over, needed the first and only token from his love. His movements were slow enough that Draco could protest, but he didn't. He didn't move and allowed Theo to kiss him. Thin lips pressed against fuller, softer lips in a feather light chaste kiss before Theo moved away, his face pained.

One kiss and he wanted more. And a part of him wished that he had not been as stupid to get even that; for he would always want more.

Draco looked at him, wide eyes watering with pain, "Shhh, lovely. I never meant to make you cry."

But, the tears would not stop, could not stop and the guilt felt heavy in his heart.

Theo loved him and Draco never felt so unworthy of such love before.

* * *

Later that night, Draco laid in his Harry's arms and sighed. He had allowed Harry to brush his hair once more, but it had gone no further when Draco passed along his Godfather's message. Not that Harry was scared of the Potion Master, but he wanted to show that he respected Draco within the boundaries of Tradition.

"Beauty?" Harry asked, knowing that the blond was struggling to tell him something.

Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes. Harry wouldn't like it, but he had to confess, "I let Theo kiss me. Twice."

He felt the body under his still as his flipped over, green eyes looking at him in anger, "What?"

Draco could easily see the jealousy within their depth, "He let me go. He told me he loved him and I felt so ashamed. Theo is my friend and he let me go."

Harry cursed, "You are mine! You will never belong to any other."

"Harry," Draco tried, but was interrupted by a harsh kiss. He mewled as those kisses were now placed on his body, his night grown practically ripped off his body.

Later on that night Draco snuggled further into Harry's arms and he dreamt.

Images flashed across his dreamscape, but they were not frightening and Draco continued to dream, Harry's arms tightening around him.

_He looked out into the garden from his sitting room window and closed his eyes. For better or for worse, he had made his decision. He couldn't continue to live in denial nor could he despise the way his life was turning out and to be honest, he doubted he could do better._

_However, he couldn't deny that it still stung that the man he believed loved him had chosen his duty to his family and name and had married a woman he didn't even like. But, that wasn't his problem anymore. _

_It wasn't, otherwise he would be a hypocrite as well. _

_His husband loved him and although it would be a lie to say that he felt that same, he couldn't continue to hold onto the past. He had to be happy and it was time he did just that._

_His marriage might have not had the perfect beginning (an understatement!). He had hated (although disliked would have been a better word) the red-head man and had all but been forced into this marriage. His family had been more than happy to see him married off to a well established English name, where his family's riches were nothing compared to his husband's wealth._

_And yes, there was a difference. _

_Rich was new money, which perfectly described the Vrayefay family. New money, a barely established __**line**__ in France was nothing compared to the wealth of old money and a __**lineage**__ that went back to the time of Merlin. _

_Sapphire eyes opened and he looked out as his garden, blue roses beginning to bloom. _

_He was going to be happy, one way or another and what better way to achieve that than to accept the love his husband was offering?_

"_Love," a deep, rich baritone voice called out and he leaned back against the muscular form behind him. Nips and kisses were being placed on his slender, white throat and he allowed it, moaning softly. _

_He could never deny that his husband was a very sensual man and it had been his stubbornness and shyness that he had not allowed his marriage to be fully consummated, although his husband had been allowed to do more than caress his body._

_But, it was time._

_He could fall in love with this man and he wouldn't deny himself happiness anymore, so he turned in his husband's arms and kissed him on the lips._

"_Make me yours," he whispered and the responding moan was all he needed to know._

_He wouldn't lay back and think of England, of what his would mean to his family. No, he would enjoy this moment._

_No could take this from him and he moaned, actively participating in losing his virginity to his husband. He responded to every kiss, to every caress. _

_His husband carried him to bed, hunger for him evident in his bright green eyes. _

"_You're so beautiful," his husband whispered in awe as he looked down at the stunning image his spouse made. Creamy skin flushed in arousal, rosy nipples were peaked to the cool air and blue eyes looked at him in desire. His beloved's hair, his lovely slivery blond hair was spread out and he had never before seen a sight so worthy of awe._

_And it was his, all his!_

"_Mine!" He demanded and pouty lips agreed._

"_Yours," Draconis moaned, "I am yours, Godric!"_

Miles away two very different meetings were about to commence.

* * *

A.N: Sorry about the late update, but my computer crashed and I lost all of my files. This just killed my muse and I am slowly starting to get back into writing and updating my stories. I don't know what will happen with them, but I promise to do my best. Thank-you all of your support.


End file.
